


【西伊】下一个委托

by AnitaDpray



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaDpray/pseuds/AnitaDpray
Summary: 很久以前写的同人，因为之前设定的原因，修文重发吧。故事的时间线大概在猎人考试结束之后，刚刚拿到执照的他们去接任务玩啦。
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, 西索/伊尔米
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

黑色的巨型飞船徐徐降落地面，机场广播里传来无机质的机械女声：“BT748航班已经降落巴芭王国王都机场，请机组工作人员准备卸货。相关公司负责人可在卸货后进入仓库盘点货物，请在大厅稍候片刻。”  
没有感情的广播重复响着，一名黑发黑瞳的年轻男子走下飞船，手里还拿着一本薄薄的《巴芭王国观光说明》。对他而言，乘坐货运航班前往一个国家尚是头一回，而一下飞船就被一队荷枪实弹的人包围更是头一回。  
要不是他早已调查清楚这个国家的情况，眼前这些机场的守卫将会很危险。但现在，黑发青年只是放下手中的指南，非常配合地问：“是要检查行李吗？”  
“对，请你配合，猎人先生。”领队的守卫明显松了一口气。猎人有多么强悍他们当然知道，即使在自己地盘，他仍然不愿与猎人发生无谓的争端。搜查每个入境人员是他的工作，但如果遇上难缠的猎人，他将会变得非常麻烦。所幸，大部分进入巴芭王国的猎人都是彬彬有礼的，正如眼前这位年轻帅气的黑发猎人。  
“伊尔米。”坐在机场候审室中，黑发青年配合着安全检查员做入境调查，“入境目的是观光，另外还收到梅恩男爵夫人一个委托的邀请，顺便来了解一下详细的情况。”  
“梅恩男爵夫人？”检查员员眉头挑了挑，说了句“请稍等”，就拿起身边的电话说了几句，再继续问，“请问，你能不能详细说一下委托的内容？”  
“具体内容未知，不过似乎是一个测试新发明的委托。”伊尔米平静说着，脸色没有发生任何变化，教人分不清他所说的是真话或是谎言。他继续说道：“我打算先来了解一下男爵夫人的具体要求，再决定要不要接这笔生意。”  
“哦。”检察员点了点头，边往入境资料里一笔一划地填写资料，边说，“梅恩男爵夫人负责本国的新产品开发，新发明我也略有耳闻。我想你也知道，本国的新产品面向市场前都会经过猎人的验证。＂他写得很慢，今天入境的人只有伊尔米一个，他有足够的时间来完成他的工作。  
大部分时间，巴芭王国入境处的工作都是相当空闲的。毕竟王国每年对外办理签证的数目只有两千个，再加上数百名职业猎人，每年能够进入巴芭王国的人也不到三千人。而且，要不是巴芭王国的特产玛珞需要猎人协助试验，他们恐怕不会在猎人“可以进入九成一般被禁止进入国家”之列。  
巴芭王国之所以采取如此极端的锁国政策，纯粹是为了防止泄露玛珞的商业机密。因而，每年能够来到巴芭王国的，除了猎人外，就是各大以玛珞为原料的制造商为主，亦即是利益关系者。  
至于玛珞的作用，倒是人人知晓。至少在伊尔米手上那份薄得只有五页的《巴芭王国观光说明》上面写得一清二清——  
玛珞，念能识别石，可以识别任何人身上念能力的特质，在身份验证方面比指纹验证或瞳孔验证具有更为可靠的识别率。主要用途，可用于保险箱，身份卡等需要识别身份或保密道具的制作。因其只产于大洋岛国巴芭王国，所以亦被称为“深海之瞳”。  
伊尔米面无表情地看着检查员写字，片刻后目光落在玛珞的说明页上面。说明页上配了众多玛珞产品的简化图，却少了其中最为重要的一类：战斗品。以玛珞作为识别身份的媒介，只有特定人才能使用的逆天级战斗道具，这些产品才是造成玛珞价格高昂的主因，譬如玫瑰炸弹。  
检察员还在写着字，候审室背后的门开了，走出机场守卫。他把一个皮箱交还伊尔米，说：“猎人先生，你的行李已经检查完毕了。”说着，他就向检察员报告检查结果：两件衬衫、两条长裤，一件夹克，都使用正常的原料，无异常；身份卡、银行卡、手机等免捡；另外还有一盒二百支的大头针。  
“大头针？”检查员奇怪地看了守卫一眼，随后守卫就把一个纸盒放在桌子上，正是伊尔米的大头针。这些针上镶着圆圆的彩珠，色泽鲜艳，乍眼看上去就像是水果糖，非常可爱。  
检查员看着大头钉一笑，他想不到眼前这位猎人会把这些东西放在行李箱中。当然，他更想不到这些看起来平常的针至少可以取二、三十人的性命。要不然，他不会笑，并如此轻松地对伊尔米说：“抱歉，猎人先生，我们王国规定不能带任何锐器入境，包括这些大头钉。不过，如果你需要用它们来固定东西，可以到市里的杂货店购买，我国也有这些产品出售。如果你没有异议，入境检查这样就可以了。”  
“好吧。”伊尔米点了点头，拿起行李箱离开机场。只要巴芭王国也有大头钉出售，他并非非要带来那一盒不可。只是……走出机场，伊尔米打开手机中的加密邮件——“刺杀隐藏于巴芭王国光明下的恶魔，因要警剔无处不在的窥探者，请一切自理。克里奥公爵 巴芭王国”——这才是他真正接受的委托。  
一切自理……在一个封闭并没有旅行业的国家里，要找一处舒适的旅馆，恐怕是一件难事。甚至于《巴芭王国观光说明》中对此早已说明，不过它上面还是很详细地列举了三家提供租住服务的民宿。之所以说是“详细”，恐怕这三家已经是巴芭王国王都提供对外服务的全部民宿了。


	2. Chapter 2

橘红的夕阳给篱笆旁边含苞待放的矮牵牛涂上一层金色，民宿的主妇非常遗憾地婉拒眼前的黑发青年。王都的外国人不多，但偶然还是会有几个从乡村里来的客人，这几日刚好是供货的日子，房间已经全部租出去了。   
伊尔米点了点头，拿着观光指南徐步离开。这是第二家客满的民宿，未拜访的还剩下一家。最后一家在公园附近，如果仍是客满的话，那在公园里屈就一下也未尝不可。反正他不需要帐蓬一类的东西，直接睡在泥土下也不用担心晚上的巡警找麻烦。现在填饱肚子和准备一些武器才是要事。   
恰好民宿旁边就有一家蛋糕店，他找了一个位置，把店里全部甜点都要了一份。店里没有多少客人，很多主妇是买了蛋糕后就离开的，只有几名放学的少女嘻嘻笑着跑来，瞟了伊尔米一眼，嘻嘻笑着找了一个靠近的位置坐了下来。   
那些少女来时口中嚷叫着说“再不快点电影就要开始了”，坐下来后却不紧不慢地小块挖着蛋糕，托着腮说些无关要紧的事。当然，她们的目光时不时掠过伊尔米，然后发出悦耳的笑声：电影什么时候都可以看，但路过的帅哥不看，隔天就溜了。   
偶然会打量伊尔米的，除了女孩子外，还有一个胖胖的大叔。这大叔在伊尔米来前就坐在那儿了，俨然也是个甜食爱好者。他盯伊尔米的原因也很简单，并且由他自己嘴里吐出：“老天真是不公平，我每天吃三份蛋糕，就要跑三公里的路，还是这么胖。怎么有些人高高瘦瘦，却是一下子吃十来二十份蛋糕的？”   
胖大叔的话刚说出来，旁边的少女听到就更愉悦了。其中一个像是回答地说：“基因啦基因啦，人的长相是天生的，除非去易容，不然怪不了别人哦。”“易容只能改变样子，但身高变不了。啊，如果我再长高五公分就好了。”她们说着，自然而然地又扯到女孩子最关注的美容护肤上。   
隔座漫无边际的对话继续着，伊尔米却全不关己地吃完桌上的蛋糕。尽管他有足够的素材可以反驳上述对话，譬如他的运动量不是区区几公里可以衡量的，再譬如同样的基因他二弟却是个胖子，还有他的能力不但能改变容貌甚至还能改变身高。   
他平静地吃完所有蛋糕，平静地离开，转到最近的商店里购买大头钉。这时，他不由得警觉起来，因为刚刚在蛋糕店的胖大叔也出现在这里，甚至于比他更早来到这里——要知道，他离开蛋糕店时，胖大叔桌上还放着一块完整的蛋糕。   
胖大叔见到伊尔米拿起一盒大头钉，也走过去拿起一盒，端详着大头钉的圆头：“记得我小时候，这些钉子只是直直的一根，顶上就是一块平平的铁块。现在呢，这玩意都变得这么可爱了，圆圆的头多像巧克力糖果。”胖大叔，自顾自地说着话：“可是，这玩意插到不该插的地方，就很危险了。玩命的事不要做啊，今天晚上还有一班离开巴芭王国的飞船，现在回去还来得及。”   
伊尔米盯了胖大叔一眼，漆黑一片的双瞳透不出一丝讶色，但他已然听出胖大叔话中之意。眼前这个人，不但猜出他的能力，还猜出了他的目的。他默默看了商店四周，店里还有几个顾客。然后，伊尔米拿起一盒大头钉就去结账。   
在商店里与胖大叔起冲突，实在太不划算了。这不但要做工作之外多余的事，还会暴露他的身份，同时他还确认一件事，就是胖大叔说话时并没有杀意，仅仅是规劝。多管闲事的人，伊尔米这样评价着，准备前往第三个民宿。   
岂料他才走过一条街，就有一道阴影从旁边的小巷里走出来挡路，正是那名胖大叔。这时胖大叔叼着烟管，叹了口气，说：“又是一个不听劝的人……罢了，最近几天这里所有的民宿都满客了，如果你不想晚上露宿街头，要不要到我的店？”   
“你是谁？”伊尔米问。这时，他隐约感觉到胖大叔身上念的力量，那个烟管似乎就是他的武器——这个发现让伊尔米心生警剔：巴芭王国怀璧其罪却仍能独立于世，正是因为在这片国土上所有个体的念能力都被极端抑制，而这个大叔能够拥有念，就绝不是普通人物。  
“麦奇，一个普通的铁匠。”胖大叔答，侧头上下打量伊尔米，说，“放心，我不是开那种奇怪的店的。就算你条件很好，但我也不会蠢到拐卖危险人物，是不？”他说着，指了指街尽头一个挂着铁匠招牌的店，说：“就是那里，虽然店面脏了点，但住的地方很干净，还有一个空的客房。”   
麦奇并没有说谎，他的确是铁匠，并且他的店面的确很脏。看到随地乱七八糟摆着的铁器，伊尔米突然怀疑这人工作时能不能找到要用的工具。在揍敌客家，就算是训练室里的道具，用完后都是摆得整整齐齐的。   
“看来你还是个大少爷，不习惯这种地方，那上楼吧。”麦奇吸了一口烟，说。   
楼上，确实还是人住的地方。不大的小厅里摆着张茶几，茶几上摆着一般绽放的水仙。麦奇在一边沙发坐下，盯着伊尔米，问：“你是克里奥公爵请来的吧？”   
伊尔米沉默，坐在他正对面，又一次问：“你是谁？”   
“麦奇，一个普通的铁匠。”麦奇还是那个答案，只是这次他说得更多一些。因为他知道自己不先坦白，很难从眼前这个人口中套出什么。他说：“我这间店是前段时间才开的，之前我一直在王室的工厂里负责玛珞的开发，对克里奥公爵的事也略有所知。”他顿了顿，又说：“你不是他请来的第一批人，据我所知，公爵此前至少已经请过三批。不过现在这三批人都没了。”   
“你不是普通的铁匠。”伊尔米注视着他，“所谓负责开发，恐怕是主负责人吧，这从你念的高低就可以判断出来。另外，略有所知，怕是指知道得一清二楚吧，不然你不会知道克里奥公爵请了多少批人来。而且，你不但知道克里奥公爵请了多少人，还知道他雇佣猎人的目的。那么……”伊尔米说话时把玩着手中的大头钉，说：“你到底是什么人？我会视乎你的回答来决定是不是要杀你。”   
“真是好心被雷劈。我只是一个普通的铁匠，兴趣是甜点和制作武器，我并不是巴芭王国出生的本地人，对他们的内斗没有兴趣。我留在这个破岛，目的也只是这里取之不尽的玛珞。这样回答，你满意了吧。”麦奇吸了一口烟，“现在的新手猎人都这么执迷不悟，前一批也是。不过，你都已经决定出手了，我再阻止就没意思了，要死要活随你。”   
“那我暂时叨扰了。”伊尔米放下手中的大头钉，礼貌地说。   
“哦。”麦奇站了起来，走向一个房间，对他说，“这是我的房间，隔壁的是你的。对面是厨房，还有一间是练习室，你可以随意使用，里面的墙壁和隔音都做了强化。对了，你叫什么名字，总不会要我叫你大少爷吧？”  
“伊尔米……”伊尔米答道，身上的手机“滴滴”地响了起来，“请稍等，我似乎有新信息。”   
“怎么了？”麦奇看了伊尔米一眼，却看不出个所以然。他眼前的黑发青年，自见面开始都是始终如一的表情，要不是语气略有差别，他几乎怀疑这人没有任何情绪。   
“明天还会有一个人来，这次克里奥公爵似乎雇佣了两个猎人。”伊尔米看着手机，说，“他的意思是让我们一起行动，让我把联络的地址给他。”   
“哦，那是你们的事。反正隔壁的房间、练习室还有厨房你们可以自由使用。”麦奇说，“至于联络的地址，我建议你们约在王都广场的咖啡厅。那里的甜点不错，而且明天周末人多，等人不会令巡警怀疑。呃……其实我想说在那里等人不太显眼，但看你的样子，这条似乎很难办到。”   
“嗯。”伊尔米低头应道，同意麦奇“显眼”的说法。就在他收到克里奥公爵的短信后，又收到了一封新邮件——“青涩的苹果都去了枯枯戮山，我暂时还不想去那里♣所以，我们又要共事了呢♥明天我会到巴芭王国，到时联络♠”。   
克里奥公爵第二个请的人是西索，这倒出乎他的意料。伊尔米回了句“好啊”并附上地址，抬头就见麦奇一脸诡异地瞧着他。后者有些诧异地问：“你刚刚笑了？”   
“哦？”   
“没，我刚刚看错了。”麦奇搔了搔头，道了句晚安就钻进房间。   
伊尔米仍坐在厅里，盯着手机，里面又发来新的信息……


	3. Chapter 3

明媚的阳光照射着王都广场，广场中央洁白如玉的少女雕像托着瓷瓶倾出银光四溢的清流，水波粼粼，波光中映出蓝天白云。喷水池旁边聚了一群人，多是青春少女，还有许多儿童。拿着宣传单的人偶，提着冰淇淋穿得五颜六色的商贩来往走动，颇为热闹。   
伊尔米就坐在广场边上一家露天咖啡厅处，漆黑无光的双瞳打量着广场上的人群。这里相当和平，咖啡厅的甜点正如麦奇所说，很是不错。这就是他坐了半个小时获得的情报。当然，他还有别的收获，就是他已经品尝完咖啡厅甜点菜单上三分之一。   
在伊尔米处理完一块草莓蛋糕时，少女喷水池背面钻出了一个戴着面具的小丑。小丑拿着尖角帽，变出一堆汽球，然后扭动着身子，边走边派给旁边嘿嘿哈哈围着他闹的孩子们。   
小丑出现得唐突，伊尔米马上注意到他的存在。小丑也注意到伊尔米，正正地对着他，面具上画着的笑脸看上去非常可笑。接着，小丑扭着夸张滑稽的步子走向伊尔米，到了，双掌忽地一拍，变出一支玫瑰。   
这种即兴表演通常能带来惊喜效果，然而让小丑失望，伊尔米不为所动。不过他还是说了声“谢谢”，接过玫瑰往身后一掷，利落得如同向目标射出死亡之钉。   
玫瑰落处传来“嘿嘿”的暧昧笑声，接着便有人坐到伊尔米身边，扬了扬手中插着玫瑰的扑克。若然有人在这里用凝，便可以看到残留在玫瑰上面微弱的念，以及包围着扑克的念。简单的过招，仅此而已。   
“伊尔米，你这种打招呼方式，会让我兴奋哦。”西索微笑着。他目光一瞟戴者面具的小丑，小丑识趣地退了下去。这种简单魔术服务就可以赚到一万戒尼，令小丑觉得相当满意了，尽管他接近那两人时他本能地感到一阵悚栗。   
“下一次用隐，请在靠近广场之前就用。另外你走路时有轻微的脚步声，但全无气息，这点也很让人在意。”伊尔米看向西索，说。他神情冷淡，既不怪西索故意隐藏气息，也不为自己的突袭感到歉意，反而给人一种恶作剧的淘气感。他说着，拳头拍了一下手，恍然醒悟地补充：“哦，对了，那些女孩子们的目光也是参考的线索之一。而且我觉得你无论什么打扮都非常引人注目，并不合适在背后偷袭。”   
这时西索不是小丑装束，而是去掉了妆容，恢复原来的模样。他的短发自然柔顺地垂着，衬上那一身休闲装扮，无论从什么角度看上去都是洋溢着阳光贵气的帅哥。他看了一眼堆着数份甜点的餐桌，拿起菜单点了杯青苹果汁，就安静地坐着，打量眼前的中央广场。   
关于这次委托的事，他们昨天已经在手机里作了简单的沟通，譬如说是报酬。这次委托的报酬订金一百亿，成功后再付剩下的八成，即每个人五百亿，加起来一千亿。这个数目并没有让伊尔米感到高兴，尤其是西索的加入更让他觉得棘手。   
如果是五百亿的委托，并且出入境签证困难，必须拥有猎人证才能进入巴芭王国，那么委托的难度判定为高等，即有拿命冒险的风险，但只要方法得当，还是有可能得手。但要是委托人愿意出到一千亿，那么这次要对付家伙的恐怕就不是冒险这么简单了。至少这个价格说明一点：他们一旦成功，委托人将获得比一千亿更大得多的收益；而收益越高，也即意味着铲除目标的难度越大。   
此外，委托人除了发出委托邮件和往他的帐户里支付足够的订金外，并没有其它指示，甚至禁止他与委托人有过多的联络。这亦即是：他在巴芭王国里的所有行动，克里奥公爵无法给予任何帮助或保护。由此推论，他猜测这次委托最坏的结果就是要与巴芭王国某一方政权正面对抗。  
同时，再考虑到巴芭王国所出产的玛珞的特殊性，以及他到达这个国家才切身感受到的所谓“念能力的压制”是一种仿佛随时随地被抽离念能的压制，这让他对这个国家背后的底细有了新的怀疑——也许巴芭王国并不是没有强大的念能力者，而是有特殊的念能力者或者念能武器——而这无疑让任务难度等级更上一层。  
在这方面，昨天西索在手机里回的那一句“伊尔米接了一个非常有趣的委托”更是加深了他的忧虑。同样是杀手，西索的评判标准与他不同：西索对委托完成过程有特殊的讲究，要求有足够的冒险与刺激；而他即希望能够顺利完成并收到钱，如此而已。凭以往与西索合作的不多的数次经验，伊尔米就知道这次委托的难度将超出他的预料。   
“你觉得这个国家怎么样？”伊尔米咬着蛋糕上草莓问。   
“出乎我的意料，如果不是飞船票上的国家名字与机场森严的守卫，我真怀疑这里不是传闻中那个富饶繁荣的巴芭王国。”西索回答。   
他当时乘坐BT419号飞船前往巴芭王国，险些因为装束问题而登不上飞船。他解释说自己是魔术师，前来是参加宫廷的演出也无法通过机场人员的审查。最后只好换回普通人正常的装束才能坐在这里。不过，幸好他有魔术师的身份作掩护，所以衣服与扑克牌并没有被无情的没收。   
落后、保守，像一个大农村，这就是巴芭王国给西索的第一印象，而这与巴芭王国的对外形象完全不符。在从未踏足巴芭王国的人的心目这里，这里是开发人类未知潜能的伟大国度，拥有一流的技术、一流的精英与极其宝贵的玛珞。这里的人光靠国家出口的玛珞便可富得流油，过着高科技支撑下的富饶生活。然而，实际上这里连网络也没有，人们只能靠着落后于时代的手机进行语音沟通。   
“这个王国的技术和财宝都被王室垄断，而王室的统治手段非常保守。”伊尔米这样评价着。   
西索听闻，勾起唇角笑道：“这种情况也许与我们的委托有关。不过具体的情报分析就交给伊尔米你来做了♥我们一向都是这样合作的♠”他说着，又问：“接下来你有什么安排？”   
“我会先带你到落脚处，然后再去一下梅恩男爵夫人的工厂。”伊尔米回答，“毕竟我是以这个理由入境的，无论答应或拒绝，也应该去露一个脸。”把事情做得滴水不漏，把一切变数防范于未然，是他的原则。这也是以前杀手教育留下来的习惯之一。   
“要不要做我表演魔术的助手♣明天我会参加一个伯爵夫人的沙龙哦♥”西索边玩弄着手上的纸牌，边笑着邀请，笑得有一丝邪气。   
伊尔米看着他，修长的手指托着下巴，思考片刻，才答：“这件事等我晚上回来再商量。”   
如果他在梅恩男爵夫人那儿得不到有用的情报，那么去参加伯爵夫人的沙龙或许能获得和委托有关的消息，这也是西索邀请他的原因之一。尽管西索会因为怕麻烦而惰于分析情报来获得自己所需要的信息，但他对情报的来源可是相当敏悦的。


	4. Chapter 4

梅恩男爵夫人的工厂位于王都东郊，邻近一条宽约十丈的小河。河的对岸是一所中学，伊尔米到时，正巧遇到成群结队上学的学生。  
“这是多么可爱的一群孩子，我衷心希望他们能够随意笑随意哭，而不会遭遇不测。”出来迎接伊尔米的梅恩男爵夫人含笑说道，她是一位年轻的女士，举止优雅，“我已经等你很久了，非常感谢你愿意接下我们的委托。”  
“不用谢，你给的报酬非常可观。”伊尔米回答。事实上，梅恩男爵夫人发布的委托并没有注明报酬，他收到报酬的只有克里奥公爵的委托。  
“我们请伊尔米先生是为了进行复数的试验，所出的价码也是依你的身价而定的，巴芭王国的贵族从来不是吝啬的人。”梅恩男爵夫人答道，“请随我进工厂吧，试验品就在里面。”  
和平凡无奇的工厂外部不同，伊尔米踏进工厂后，才见识到外界一直传言的“拥有一流的技术、一流的精英”的巴芭王国的真正模样。  
银色的墙壁之间布满了流动冰蓝色液体的玻璃导管，不知有何作用的机械运转着，设备面前站着几位穿着白色衣服的研究员，他们正拿着平板记录着什么。这些人看上去是文职，但每一个人身上都包裹着一层念。  
“这里是玛珞的加工厂，我们出口的玛珞都需要在这里进行加工。”梅恩男爵夫人解释，对玛珞的事并不避讳，甚至更像是故意的提醒，“巴芭王国的民众对念能力一无所知，只有少部分贵族知道，在这里工作的也只有贵族后代。玛珞对一般人来说，就是一种特别漂亮的宝石。”  
“在外面，除了猎人和猎人的渠道，也很少人知道念能力者的存在。”伊尔米回答，哪怕他自小接触的念能力者远比普通人多。  
闻言，梅恩男爵夫人不由笑了起来：“你说得对。不过和外面比起来，巴芭王国的百姓可要幸福许多，这里从来不允许念能力者利用自己的能力伤害普通人，念能力只能被允许用在有用的地方。”说这话时，她的目光坚定而动人，十分美丽。  
这是她的立场——伊尔米瞬间领悟梅恩男爵夫人的意思。甚至从她说第一句开始，她就无时无刻反复强调她的立场：她希望巴芭王国维持原状，人们能够安逸地生活，哪怕这一切建立在人们对念能力的无知和强权的控制下。  
而从这一个角度往反方向推测，她的敌人的立场很可能与她相反，也就是说对方想让普通人知道念能力——但这又是为什么呢？无论在世界上任何地方，念能力被大众得知都不是好事，除非对方有利可图。  
“梅恩男爵夫人，你准备让我测试的仪器是？”伊尔米问。虽然从梅恩男爵夫人的立场可以推测目标的动机，但他需要更明确的线索。  
“咯咯，看我……光顾着说话，把正事忘了。”梅恩男爵夫人引导伊尔米走进实验室，这里面只有他们两人。  
梅恩男爵夫人从保险框里拿出一对镶嵌着一圈银蓝碎石的指环递给伊尔米，说：“这是我个人做的一个小发明，作用是防御特定人物的念能力攻击，这指环在巴芭王国里非常珍贵。”  
伊尔米接过指环，脸色不显，眉头却轻轻皱了一下——在他触碰指环的瞬间，一直萦绕在他身边的似有若无的念能抽离感消失了——这是防御特定人物的念能力攻击的指环。  
能够抽取别的念能力者的异能，这是一种怎么样的念能力？伊尔米无机质的黑瞳中终于透露出一丝兴趣，目光落到梅恩男爵夫人身上，等待她进一步解释。  
然而梅恩男爵夫人对继续说明指环毫无兴趣，也许这是属于她必须保守的秘密。她走到一台仪器前按下几个键，仪器开始运转：“刻录‘委托道具’需要一段时间，也许我还有机会和像你这样年轻漂亮的男士多聊几句？”  
“请便。”  
“咯咯，你真是善解人意。”梅恩男爵夫人说，“不知道你听说过巴芭王国的童谣吗？”  
“如果是十二魔神的童谣的话，我借住的房间里刚好摆着一本他们的故事书。”  
“这真是巧合。”梅恩男爵夫人语调惊讶，表情却似是意料之中，她说，“十二魔神在巴芭王国是一段很有意思的历史，如果你有兴趣，不妨在王都附近看看它们的遗迹。不过，巴芭王国建国已经过了很长时间了，王都在不断扩建，曾有的遗迹有一些已经被新的建筑所取代，也许得从图书馆中查找当初的历史才能够找到吧。”  
梅恩男爵夫人说着，又从抽屉中拿出一本旧书递给伊尔米：“恰好，前段时间我向国王借了一本史书，如果你感兴趣的话，可以看看。”她刚说完，运转的仪器发出完成的提示音。  
“刻录完了。”梅恩男爵夫人看了一眼仪器，从它的底盘中抽出一张卡片，递给伊尔米，“这是我们新研发的一种念能力测试卡，里面使用了玛珞识别使用者的念，作用是测试念能力者念的强度、潜能、系别，以及使用者本人与念系别的契合度。我们对这种测试卡的精度很有信心，但对它的承载念能的强度没有把握。”  
伊尔米拿起卡片，抚摸着上面烙刻着的四条符咒似的纹路，问：“你要我怎么要测试它？”  
“你只要把念注入卡片之中就可以了，请尽可能使用最大的念能，毕竟我们是想测试它的承载强度。测试结果会直接在卡片上显示，也可以在记录后放进仪器检测中获得更精准的数值。”  
闻言，伊尔米手中的卡当即覆盖一层薄薄的念，卡上的纹路颜色不断变化着，除了代表系别的那条纹路一开始就显现出透亮的金色外，另外三条纹路由浅红色飞快变成深红、赤红……直到卡片从中间裂开。  
梅恩男爵夫人的脸色变了，连一直端着的贵族矜持也维持不住，吃惊地看着伊尔米：她并不是没有想过念能力测试卡不能承受念能力者的力量，在巴芭王国就有能够轻易撑破测试卡的强大念能力者；她没有想到的是伊尔米在测试卡上表现出现出来的潜能以及念系别的契合度。  
念能力的强度可以通过积累，那些活了近百年的老怪物哪个不是拥有强大到让人不能直视的念能力？但潜力与契合度不是，这只能靠天赋。尤其是后者，以她对测试卡的熟知，哪怕不经过仪器的检测，她也可断言伊尔米与操作系的契合度近乎百分之一百。  
影响念能力系别的是什么？资质、性格和成长环境不同。一个百分之百的操作系念能力者是怎么样的人？梅恩男爵夫人心中的猜测让她惊恐，她看向眼前这名漂亮的青年，不再觉得他彬彬有礼，而是美丽、强大、危险、变态；甚至于她听到他的声音，也不再觉得是客气，而是感到一种近乎无视的冷漠。  
“真正强者的能力，没有办法进行量化。”伊尔米把碎掉的卡片放回桌上，说，“这次测试似乎失败了。”  
“可是弱者可以从量化的数据中找到安慰，我们对它在市场上的商业前景抱有很大的期待。”梅恩男爵夫人侧过身，不再直视伊尔米，“今天的测试结束了，谢谢你的配合，下次的测试时间我会让人通知你。”  
“好的，我明白了。揍敌客家族收到客人的报酬，一定会完成契约内的工作。”伊尔米回答，“那我先走了。”  
“嗯，再见。”梅恩男爵夫人并没有去送伊尔米，而是在实验室待了很久，直到冷静下来：幸好，他们是他的雇佣者。  
同时，梅恩男爵夫人也有隐秘的期待，希望伊尔米能够解决他们的难题。在此之前，他们已经雇佣过三支猎人小队——是的，小队，每支队伍至少有五人以上——但他们全部都失败了，只消灭了一半敌人。  
他们把猎人当作消耗品雇佣过来，直到老手猎人都避开他们的委托，实在没有办法才把条件放低到哪怕刚刚成为猎人的也行，却想不到会遇到一个可能是怪物的人。  
是怪物也好……梅恩男爵夫人心中想着，希望这是最后一次发布委托了。


	5. Chapter 5

伊尔米不在，待在铁匠铺中相当无聊，西索出门晃了一圈，却很快就回来了——这个王都的酒吧居然只在晚上开放，这是他出门前意想不到的。日间娱乐只有王都广场、甜点店等洋溢着青春气息的温馨场所，可他现在并没有在这里遐逅美丽少女展开一段甜蜜恋情的打算。   
不过，他出去晃这么一圈，并非一无所获。至少他得知一件意料之外的事，就是：巴芭王国王室之中并没有一名叫克里奥公爵的人物。换而言之，他们的委托人用的是化名，他也许并不是王室中的人，也许并不止一个人。  
这次委托的微妙之处便在于，除了帐户中的订金货真价实之外，其它的无论是委托人、委托目标或者是目标所在都尚属未知。且不论委托人动机何在，他与伊尔米来到这里的第一步便是找出猎物。   
西索回到铁匠铺，换回小丑的装束，百无聊赖地坐在一楼台阶上，摆着他最热衷于消磨时间的扑克金字塔。不用念力，一张一张把扑克摆起来，还是需要一点技巧的。手要稳、位置要精确，最能让人集中精神。而他最喜欢一步，莫过于砌好金字塔后推倒的一瞬间，看着叠起来的金字塔瞬间崩溃，有一种简单美妙的快感。   
这就像他喜欢看着青涩的苹果一步步成长，过程中给一点善意的指引，让他们更快成熟，然后摧毁。长歪的或是坏掉的苹果都不是他的所爱，他喜欢健康的果实。   
看着扑克金字塔倾倒，西索弯着嘴角轻轻一笑。他捡起一张鬼牌划过唇间，抬起瞟了一眼正在脏乱不堪的铁堆中工作的麦奇。整层一楼，只有西索坐的位置是干净的，其余的不是摆着缺着角的废刀，就是堆着一块块未经铸造的铁块。   
麦奇就在铁堆中干活，手上拿着好几根细长的铁条，自言自语地数着：“24……36……保险一点，还是做60根吧，不知道来不来得及……”   
“哎♠铁匠也做螺丝钉吗？”西索含笑着问，笑意中带着一丝诡秘，诡秘中带着巨大的杀气。   
“啊！”麦奇手一抖，铁条掉在桌上。他木然片刻，才又捡起，答：“螺丝钉并不比刀容易做啊。螺旋的弯度，钉刃的厚度，都非常讲究。不然就不容易钉进去了。而且，这么细小的东西，要在上面刻一些花纹就更难了。”   
“哦♥”西索眯起眼睛，打量着眼睛这位普通的铁匠，心中已有考量。   
刚刚他故意向麦奇发出杀气，对方迟了三秒钟才反应过来。这并非表示麦奇反应迟钝，反而说明对方并不畏惧他的杀气，后面的手抖与木然都是装出来的。而且，使用凝可以非常清楚看到麦奇在摆弄铁条时不是用手中的锤子来加工，而是利用念力直接操控铁块促使其变形。  
操作系念能力者……西索转动手上的扑克牌，颇为期待。他现在身边就有一名相当出色的操作系念能力者，假如麦奇也有同样的潜质，或许能让他这个下午不至于那么无聊。   
手中的鬼牌又转了一圈，瞬息之间便消失不见。西索目光瞟向麦奇，发觉对方没有任何反应，不由失望得叹了口气：对攻击没有丝毫防御能力，非战斗系念能力者，零分。   
麦奇听到西索的叹息，转头说：“怎么了？如果你无聊的话，可以到西郊公园那边走走，那儿有一家叫‘甜蜜的爱’的蛋糕店，里面的甜点相当不错。”   
“这里难道没有除甜点外的消遣吗♣譬如游走于生死边缘的战斗♦”   
“哈哈，说真的，这个国家除了甜点外就没有什么吸引人的地方了。”麦奇半带歉意地答道。   
“哦♥”西索站了起来，越过麦奇，从房子另一侧的铁块中抽起一块鬼牌，这是他刚刚手上玩弄的那一张。   
麦奇看着西索的举动，当他看到那张嵌入钢材四分之三的纸牌时，脸色暗了下来：就算是极其强壮的大汉，只要被这纸牌划过，也免不了肢体分离。他看着西索，心有余悸地问：“你的武器是纸牌？”   
西索瞟了他一眼，又在楼梯处坐下，重新叠起金字塔，说：“你要试试吗？”   
“不……不了。”麦奇连连摆手，转头摆弄桌上的铁条，盘算着如何把它做成六十颗螺丝钉。   
于是，在伊尔米回来时，就看到这样一幅景象：麦奇站在铁堆中全神贯注地切割铁条，西索坐在台阶上聚精会神地砌着扑克金字塔。   
夜幕降临，简单的晚餐过后，三个人分头行事。麦奇果然如昨日所言，任由伊尔米两人自由使用房间，自己哼也不哼地拿了块方方正正的铁一头钻进房间里，再也没有出来。   
伊尔米拿着浴巾拭擦着沐浴后微湿的头发，走进房间。他看了一眼坐在床上玩牌的西索，随手从包里扯出一套紫底白花的睡衣丢给他，说：“给你”。   
这睡衣是他今天回家路上买的。他带的衣物不多，预估要在这里住一段时间，便特意去买了一套，再顺便帮西索准备一套。两套睡衣的款色一样，色调相差无几，只是西索的花纹是扑克，而他的是巧克力糖果。   
“谢谢♥”西索笑着一弹手指，把刚砌好的扑克金字塔推倒，就拿着睡衣走了出去。他再回来时，伊尔米斜靠着房间仅有的桌子旁，在一张纸上比划着什么。   
“有什么发现吗♣”西索把盛着醇香酒液的高脚杯推到伊尔米前，问。   
“梅恩男爵夫人给了我一本巴芭王国的史书，我在定位与巴芭王国十二魔神遗迹的位置。”伊尔米单手托着下巴，侧着脸看西索。他未干的长发柔顺地贴着肌肤，探入衣领，并把胸前的衣衫沾湿了一片。   
“十二魔神，真是容易让人想象到一些有意思的事的称呼♥”西索随手拿起书架上的一本童话，故作咏叹，“凶残的领主占领着土地，他有十二个邪恶的魔神；魔神啊魔神，每年要进贡十二名美丽的少女；美丽如花朵的姑娘，一下子就不见了；从一月到十二月，一月凋谢一朵花；伟大的巴芭国王啊，带着他的十二名英勇的骑士，闯进领主的城堡；伟大的巴芭国王啊，我们新的英明的领主，我们新的英雄的守护神……”  
“这本书我刚进房间时就放在这里，估计是麦奇故意放的。”伊尔米无视西索的故作姿态，冷静分析说，“这是委托人给出的线索，但现在仍然线索不足。”  
“这次的委托人可真是吞吞吐吐♠”西索转着手中的高脚杯，目光瞟向隔壁房间的墙壁，问，“说起来，你知道那个铁匠的身份吗？”   
“曾参与开发玛珞相关产品，与巴芭王国王室有来往，并且知道克里奥公爵……”伊尔米挑了一下眉，目光落在西索身上。此时西索浑身散发着危险的气息，令他不由得警觉起来。   
“那就奇怪了，巴芭王国并没有克里奥公爵这号人物♦”   
“不只是如此哦，你没有发觉吗？时间……”伊尔米背靠椅背，抬头正对西索，说，“我接到委托的时间，刚好在猎人考试之前，所以才没有错过这一届猎人考试，获得了巴芭王国免签的特权。而且，在通过猎人考试后，搜索巴芭王国的招聘一栏就发现梅恩男爵夫人的招聘启示。”   
“委托人利用时间已经安排好我们到巴芭王国的行程……这样说，麦奇也是委托人安排的人之一，负责招待我们入住这里。毕竟这里的旅馆并不好找，如果委托人希望我们能顺利完成工作，必定会尽力给予一定帮助。”   
“还有伯爵夫人。如果我猜得没有错，你在接到委托后，在巴芭王国搜索信息，伯爵夫人沙龙的魔术表演是唯一不要求资历和个人资料的吧。这三位也许就是我们到达巴芭王国后能够直接见到的委托人了，剩下的线索恐怕得在明天的沙龙上才能得到。”  
“看样子，你已经有成算了呢♥”西索看着伊尔米，嘴里嘀咕着，“果然与你一起行动，整理这些繁琐的信息方便多了♠”  
“目前我只能猜测大概……”伊尔米扬了扬手中的书本，“我查了一下童谣的历史，巴芭王国的建国者确实是推翻了前朝的统治才建立了这个王国，当时前王旗下有十二名手下，据说拥有常人无法比拟的能力。”   
“他们很有可能是念能力者♦”   
“嗯。不过史书上记载最奇怪的地方便是：巴芭王国建国后，这十二名手下失踪了。野史纷纷推测这是因巴芭国王畏惧他们的力量，秘密处决他们了。”   
“可是，如果他们是强大的念能力者，普通人根本没有办法伤害他们。就像我与你，哪怕面临绝境，也未必会真正死亡。”   
“这就要看童谣最后一句了，‘伟大的巴芭国王啊，我们新的英明的领主，我们新的英雄的守护神’。这里的守护神也许未必仅仅指建国的王，而且这个国家的特殊性想必你也已经发觉，所以我猜测巴芭国王那十二名手下消失的原因，并不是被处决，而是他们以另一种形式存在于巴芭王国。”伊尔米眨了眨眼睛，“这个国家里有非常特殊的特质系念能力者。”   
“这种推测的确可以解释为什么委托上并没有写明内容……我们需要发掘的真相包括了王室一直想隐藏的秘密，甚至于我们的委托人可能也不知道背后真正要铲除的凶手是谁，毕竟那可是‘光明下的恶魔’♥”西索语气透着一丝丝兴奋，“既然是一个没有固定目标的解迷游戏，那么在游戏过程中如果发生一些委托人并不乐见的额外战斗，也是不可避免的♠”   
“我想是这样。不过，现在我们还有一个问题。”   
“哎？”   
“今天晚上谁睡床？”伊尔米说着，手指指了指那张2米宽的大床，又指了指旁边卷起来的被铺。   
“我♦”西索笑答，倒不客气。   
“好吧。”伊尔米飞快地打了地铺，整个人钻进被子里，探出半个头对西索说道，“对了，我明天没有活动安排，你等晚上要参加伯爵夫人沙龙表演时再叫醒我吧。晚安。”   
“晚安♥”


	6. Chapter 6

落地的水晶灯自三层高的屋顶垂下，不灭的烛光发着朦胧的光芒。伴随着钢琴和小提琴和鸣的乐曲响起，伯爵府邸的灯光便暗了下来。柔和如月色的烛光恰到好处地掩盖沙龙中该发生的或不该发生的交流。  
就沙龙而言，伯爵夫人邀请的人有点多。许是参加的妙龄少女较多的缘故，一些年轻的绅士不请自来。当然，伯爵夫人曾表示对此是非常欢迎的：她的沙龙是给少女们娱乐的场所，很乐意那些温文有礼的绅士前来点缀。  
而今夜，因为除了音乐表演外，伯爵夫人破例地请了魔术师来表演，所以参加的少女就更多了，她们对格外的表演颇为期待。那些绅士醉翁之意不在酒，搭讪一个女人后便自认已经吸引女伴的所有目光，所谓的表演不过是无聊的点缀。  
只是，等伯爵夫人特意准备的舞台灯光亮光，魔术师及他的助手在一阵七彩烟雾中现身，男人们才发现自己的魅力如同泡沫般不堪一击。那个并不算出彩的出场仪式便把女士们的目光全部吸引到舞台了，包括那些原本认为魔术只是骗人的玩意而不屑一顾的少女。  
西索还是他那一身小丑的行头，只是多了一顶小丑帽。不过，他很快就处理掉那顶不合适的帽了。他把它扬空一挥变成一块彩布，再一抛彩布，彩布顿时坚硬起来，化成一堵坚硬的墙立在舞台之上。然后，他说：“在魔术开始之前，我先带给大家一点刺激。”那惑人的声音，听起来非常敬业。  
于是，西索站在彩布的墙前，让助手在把自己固定在墙上。接下来的表演是飞刀，稍有一点见识的少女都能猜到。不过，就算是老土的节目，少女们依然期待，毕竟现在站在舞台之上穿着燕尾服的助手不是一般地帅。  
黑色的长发，白皙的脸，黑色的外套，白色的衫，雪白的手套，银色的刀……简约的黑白衣饰令台上之人愈发英俊挺拔，而冷峻的表情更让他手上的刀带着肃杀之气。那是一种致命的危险吸引力——当然，如果他有意下手，那真的是可以要人命的。  
西索成“大”字形固定在彩布上，专注地盯着伊尔米，舔了舔嘴唇，刚说完“开始吧”，“籁”的一声便有两把刀插在他耳边，快得旁人几乎无法反应。慢了半刻，在伊尔米第二轮刀已经发出后，少女们才发现表演已经开始了，口里不由得惊叹出来。毕竟她们还是第一次看到这么快的刀。  
而伊尔米亦发现自己出手太快了，在第二轮开始后，他额外多做了一点表演。譬如说，他向旁边的人要了一只玻璃杯，当众把杯子切成两块，以示被这刀刺中可是会死人的。然后，他再慢慢优雅地把刀举起来，脱手……刀速一如既往地快。  
西索身边地刀子越来越多：一把，头顶，刚刚擦着他的头发而过；两把，胸旁，左右各一；四把，手腕，两边上下各一。当伊尔米双手各拿起四把刀时，台下又响起一声声惊呼，毕竟同时投八把刀的她们还是第一次看到。但当她们看到那八把马准确无误地落在小丑腰间、双腿、脚底之侧时，才发现伊尔米双手再次拿起更多的刀，共十六吧。  
“射哪里好呢？”他自言自语，像是在犹豫，可是出手很快。霎间，西索身体两侧整齐地排两列刀，与之前的刀一般，准确无误地贴紧西索的衣服。  
桌子上只剩下两把刀了。少女们在伊尔米惊人的表演后，再看到那两把刀，稍稍安心下来。只有两把刀，应该不会再有什么惊人的表演了吧？她们如是想着。虽然刚刚的表演非常精彩，让她们大开眼界，但少女们的心总是较为柔软的。她们可不希望因表演得太过分而出事。  
不过，伊尔米并没有简单了事的打算。再怎么说，以这样一个活人做靶子的机会并不多，尤其是这个靶子的名字叫西索。所以，他拿起其中一把刀在手上把玩着，丢起、接住，让发光银光的刀在空天转起圈圈。突然，他眉头一挑，把刚接住的刀顺手往前一抛，不歪不斜地正中西索胯下。  
顿时，周围少女们的惊呼声此起彼伏。她们顺着刀的位置看向那个地方，然后红着脸转个头。不知这些少女在匆忙之间是否看清，不过伊尔米透过那宽大的小丑裤，的确看到西索那厮兴奋了，对着他投出的刀。  
于是，他拿起最后的刀，冷冷说了一句“那就让我们进入最后的高潮吧”，言毕伸手一投，银光直冲西索眉心。后者伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔嘴唇，不知咋地，那柄刀便落在西索嘴里。这之间的动作不过是电光石火之间，但伊尔米已然看出西索的念沾在刀刃之上，被他熟悉的伸缩自如的爱操控着。  
在一开始，西索已经在所有刀上留下自己的念，只是又用了隐把念藏了起来，使得伊尔米没有马上发觉。但最后这一刻他的隐被识破，不得而只好把念集中在最后投来这刀上。可是伊尔米在这最后一切也用念做了手脚，因而西索只好把念从身后的彩布上收回，集中在嘴舌之间以抵消伊尔米的念力。  
从最后一刀发出到西索以嘴接着刀，整个过程不过一瞬。台下的少女只看到西索接着的一幕，同时看到他背后的彩布软了下来，插在上面的刀纷纷落地。片刻之后，这些观众方才回过神来，报以热烈的掌声。  
西索见状，弯下腰向台下的少女们礼貌鞠了一个躬。他拿下嘴中的短刀往地上一划，脚下的彩布和短刀纷纷化成点点星光，降落在少女的掌间，变成一朵美丽的玫瑰。  
短暂的表演就此结束了，伯爵夫人上台客气地表示感谢，然后陪伴着伊尔米一起走下。夫人微笑着说：“虽然和想像中有些出入，但这真是一个精彩的表演。类似的表演我到国外出访时看过很多次，但也许是表演的人的原因吧，这次最令我印象深刻。你们真的很厉害。”  
“承蒙夫人你的夸奖，我们很乐意为你进行更精彩的表演，在你所希望的舞台上。”伊尔米彬彬有礼地说道。他的生意要与各种各样的人接触，熟知各种场合的交际礼仪。  
伯爵夫人听着怔了一怔，习惯地以扇子掩嘴笑道：“你看我，都差点忘了……下次有机会的话，请在王者南边的树林里表演吧。那里有一座别致的行宫，一定会是个很好的舞台。”  
“我知道了。”  
“你们今天表演得也累了，我已经命人准备房间，你们今天就在那里休息吧。”伯爵夫人对他点了点头，说，“那失陪了。”  
伊尔米礼节性地行了一礼，目送伯爵夫人走进人群。南边的树林……他心里斟酌着，心里已经有了一个大概：史书记载十二魔神的遗迹，曾经记录他们秘密集会的小楼在南边的树林，伯爵夫人的所说的地点，很可能就是指那里。


	7. Chapter 7

伯爵的府邸大得不像话，虽然占地不及枯枯戮山，但房子并不逊色。某种意义上，也可见巴芭王国的贵族掌握了多少王国的财产。伊尔米绕了七八个弯，才走到伯爵夫人为他准备的房间，在西索的隔壁。此时，西索的房门半开着，似是在邀请，于是他走了进去，顺手关上门。   
“哎♠”西索半躺在床上，手中拿着酒杯。旁边的床头柜里还放着另一杯酒，显然他在等人……等的自然是伊尔米。   
“嗯？”伊尔米坐在床边。   
“你要负责哦♥”西索目光扫一眼下身，就瞟向伊尔米。他还维持着在舞台上的兴奋状态。   
“哎，最后一刀还没有满足你吗？”伊尔米有些意外，那一刀他虽然没有用尽全力，但也没有格外留情。以当时的气氛与西索的限制，他自认为已经可以满足西索要的刺激感了。但是现在这情况，让他不由得思考起来，说：“你要我和你打一场吗？但我们有委托在身，不太合适在这里打。可是，你特意在这里等我，看来是一定要我负责了？”   
“嗯♥”西索眯着眼睛。   
“不能打又要满足你的方法，好像只有……”说着，他的手抚上西索那个位置，神情认真地说，“对这个我并不太熟悉……”   
西索倒像是发现稀宝似地诧异，低头盯着伊尔米的动作，问：“这个……莫非是指帮其他人？”   
“当然，不然你以为？”   
“我以为你身为揍敌客家的长子，通常都会找女人解决，不用自己来♣”   
“没有，除了打架外我通常不和外人接触。”伊尔米弄着，轻轻皱起眉头，问，“话说，你也太猛了吧？”   
“是你让我兴奋的哦♥”西索专注地盯着伊尔米。眼前人黑色长发垂着，挡着半边脸庞，看不清神情，却平添几分温柔感觉，不像是平素冷漠的杀手。于是，他勾起唇角，提议：“要不，你易容成我们初见时的样子，说不定很快就能解决了。”   
“不要，我的脸可不是拿来玩的。”伊尔米当即回绝，不留商量的余地。   
对此，西索不作回应，他早已猜到这个结果。伊尔米是因为任务才易容成那付模样，而且很可能不会再易容第二次了。   
当时，他受邀到一个恋童癖富翁处做魔术表演。那富翁在黑道有一定地位，恋童癖的嗜好也是人尽皆知。他本来不想答应，但听说富翁最近收的几个小孩很有战斗潜力，才决定前去看看。那一晚，他表演完毕正要离开时，在富翁宅外遇到伊尔米。   
月光下的伊尔米看上去不过十四岁，留着一头齐耳短发，穿着布满蕾丝的衬衫和西裤，仿佛一个洋娃娃。极其美丽的孩子，身上有一股危险的气息。这是西索对男孩的第一印象，而后者更让他出手挡着伊尔米：“哟，可以陪我玩玩吗♥”   
“我不陪小丑玩。”孩子睁着看不出感情漆黑大眼睛说。   
“我们是同类哦♦”西索说着，一张扑克牌便轻飘飘地投了出去，他要试探这个孩子的能力。然而，非常意外地，那孩子马上投出两根钉子，一根穿过扑克牌把它牢牢盯在地上，另一根射断了他连在扑克牌上的念。   
这孩子会念，而且运用得非常纯熟。这是当时西索的想法，所以他手下不再留情了，灵巧地运用自己如同橡皮糖一样的念力攻击眼前的男孩。但是他的伪装屡屡被伊尔米识破。这并非伊尔米比西索强，而是他身为一个暗杀者，每时每刻都在使用凝。   
对伊尔米而言，他并不常使用硬或隐，前者极易被人发现，后者即常常会让人生疑；他要做的是与平常人一般接近目标，然后刺杀，所以大部分时候并不使用明显的念。而凝不同，它的作用是识破敌人的念，这技巧并不影响自己藏匿。再者，伊尔米深知在隐处动手脚的利害，所以常常使用凝以防突如其来的袭击。   
他这种习惯对西索来说便是克星，至少可以让他大部分欺骗技巧归于徒劳。在再了十来招后，伊尔米停了下来，对西索说：“你和我这样打下去很难分出胜负，你的招式我大概都能猜出，我的招式你也能防得过来。不如等我完成工作之后再打？”   
“要多长时间？”西索问。   
“半个小时。”   
“我在这里等你。”西索说完，便在宅前的花坛前坐下，叠起他的扑克金字塔。才十四岁的孩童便能与他打成平手，这种情况非常罕见。他以为遇到一颗拥有致命诱惑的禁果，令他兴奋莫名，可以满足他长久的饥渴欲望。   
半个小时并不算长，伊尔米飞快地跑进富翁的宅子后，果然在约定时间前出来。然后他拉着西索跑进附近一条巷子，才说：“那个富翁死了，不快点跑会被保镖发现的。”   
“你杀了他？”西索颇为意外，不过也已经猜出这个能力不凡的男孩是杀手了。   
“是啊，那个人请了很多保镖，如果不变成这样根本没有办法接近他。现在我们可以继续了……嗯，请等等……”伊尔米说着，摘下插在耳上、肩上和手腕的细钉，慢慢恢复成原来的模样，黑色的长发迎风飘起。他轻轻舒了口气，说：“还是这样比较舒服。”  
“哎，原来你是大人啊？”西索有些遗憾。   
“我叫伊尔米·揍敌客，暗杀者。如果有事需要帮忙，可以联系我。”伊尔米侧着头，语调带些淘气地问，“我们之间打起来可能很难分出胜负，你还要和我打吗？”   
那次初识离现在并不算久，随后便是猎人考试，再接着就是这个伊尔米必须取得猎人证才能进行的委托。此刻西索回想起来，忽然觉得当时自己被伊尔米算计了：虽然被伊尔米的变脸吓了一跳，但架还是可以打的嘛。那时放弃后，至今都没有机会再打一场。   
盯着伊尔米的脸，西索突然张口问：“如果我们打一架，你说我们谁会赢♠”   
“……”伊尔米想了想，才答，“可能是你，不过我并不想和你打。”   
“说起来，在猎人考试时，你曾说过杀手不需要朋友，这是真的吗？还有，‘总有一天会想把对方杀死’这种说辞，听起来很让人激动啊♣”   
“也不是没有朋友，不过揍敌客家对朋友的要求很高，所以一般都不交朋友。＂   
“哎？”   
“信义，一旦承认对方是朋友后就不能背叛，不然就背弃了揍敌客家的信义。背弃信义是绝对不允许的。”   
“对朋友也是这样要求的吗♥”   
“嗯。”伊尔米抬头看着西索，浅浅一笑，“所以，我和你不会成为朋友。”   
“我想也是。”西索报以一笑，躬身凑近伊尔米，贴着他的唇说，“我也不想和你成为朋友……”在这一刻，他的兴奋达到顶点。   
伊尔米的脸色变了变，手上多了几枚钉子……不过，他终是没有把钉子投出，而是转过身推门离开了西索的房间，留下意犹未尽的某人。


	8. Chapter 8

王都南边的多来米森林闪过两道黑影，午夜过后，伊尔米与西索逃离了伯爵的府邸。   
起因在于伊尔米返回自己的房间后，短短一个小时内有十来名光彩照人的淑女敲响他的门，含情脉脉地表示愿与他共度良宵。为此，伊尔米只好再次推开西索的门，把穿着斑马睡衣的他从春梦中叫醒，逃离了那个随时会让他陷入温柔乡的地方。   
出了伯爵府后，伊尔米就直奔伯爵夫人口中所言的南边的森林。他本就习惯夜行，白天又补足了睡眠，所以大可彻夜行动。至于西索这家伙，本来就是夜猫子生物，每天大概睡两三小时就够了，因此也跟着伊尔米闯入这里。  
“这片森林就是伯爵夫人说的舞台。”伊尔米对西索说。在进入森林的路上，他们看到一块破旧的木板，上面写着“多来米森林”，并附有说明：童谣与乐曲的森林，为巴芭王国最为珍贵的自然保护区，闲人请勿靠近。   
森林的说明前后格格不入，让人觉得奇怪。伊尔米在进入森林数公里后，又说：“这里看不到人类活动的踪迹，非常可疑。也许这里确实生活着古怪的东西。”   
“哦，就是说我们能在这里遇到十二魔神了♥”   
“说实话，在得到更多情报前，我并不希望与他们起冲动。如果可以，我们最好友善地和他们接触，然后找机会把他们逐个分开，一一击破。所以……”伊尔米眼角飘向西索，“你节制点。”  
“我会掌握分寸哦，虽然打群架很刺激，但如果对手足够强，单打独斗更有乐趣呢♦”西索脸带笑意，回应伊尔米，“不过，我们真的不打一场热热身么？”   
“可以呀。”伊尔米停下脚步，手中多了三枚钉子，直视西索说，“刚好我也想和你算算晚上的帐，一定会打到你再也兴奋不起来。”   
“呃，我有欠你吗？如果你是指那个，我不介意帮你那个一下补回来；如果你说的是另一个，我也不介意你对我那样做哦。”西索笑着说，目光却望向伊尔米后面，“不过现在时机似乎不太对……前面有灯光。”   
“嗯？”伊尔米顺着西索的目光转过头，果然看到林中不远处有亮着灯。橙红的灯光在寥无人烟的森林中显得格外唐突。   
不过，走近一看，并没有奇怪的地方。那里有一间小屋，屋外挂着几件兽皮，似乎是猎户的房子。猎户居住在树林里，并不是一件怪事——如果这个森林并非伯爵夫人所说的舞台，如果森林介绍的牌子上并没有注明这里是自然保护区，那么在这样一个树木里住着一家猎户，那真是再也正常不过了。   
“这里是多来米森林。”伊尔米在敲门前这样对西索说，他的意思再明显不过：这户人家很可疑。   
然而，开门的人却没有可疑的地方。他是一个长满胡渣子的大汉，有着强壮的身体，身上感觉不出念的力量，乍看上去就是普通的猎户。猎户看见伊尔米敲门时，眼中闪过一道光，接着他又看到西索，便打着呵欠说：“原来是有主的……唉，你们怎么鬼混到这里了，多来米森林晚上有很多野兽出没，很危险的。”   
显然，猎户把他们当成是偷情偷到森林里的狗男女。他给西索和伊尔米端来一壶水和两个茶杯，然后坐在椅子上，说：“幸好我今晚做手工做到现在，不然你们恐怕很难在这森林里过夜。”   
“谢谢。”伊尔米饮一口茶，问，“这里常常有人来吗？”   
“没哦，这里每年见不到几个人。”猎户眼睛眨也不眨地盯着伊尔米，小声地念念有辞：好可惜，这么好的一颗苗子却已经被开发了，身上还带着那种味道……啧啧啧啧啧啧……脸庞看上去真正点，就是那里平了点，但腰不错，屁股也很诱人，不知道下面的手感怎么样……啧啧啧啧啧……   
猎户近乎猥亵的言语那两人自然听在耳里，伊尔米眼也不眨一下，边打量边问：“这里有野兽？”   
“狮子……虽然这里是树林，却有狮子。”猎户答。   
“哦♠”西索应了一声，然后拿起一杯水就要喝。这时，伊尔米打断他，说：“水里下了东西。我们家的人训练有素，不怕别人下毒。但你我就不知道了。”   
“咦？”猎户听闻，脸色一青。   
“这里下了什么奇怪的东西♣”西索目光瞟看猎户。他们进来后，猎户没有下毒的机会，这也就是说，那药至少是他们敲门前就下了的。那猎户一开始就起了歹心。   
“迷药……只是有一点点催情作用的迷药。”猎户抖着身子，“我看到她一个人走来，以为今晚有节目了，所以就……”   
西索看一眼伊尔米，那家伙脸色如故地一杯接着一杯，似乎那是非常可口的饮品，忍不住问：“催情药对你没作用♥”   
“就算是强烈一千倍，对我也无效哦。”他说着，目光停在西索脸上，“想对我们家族用药的人，都是傻瓜。”  
杀手家族的长子淡然自若地说着，仿佛那只不过是微不足道的小事，但猎户听在耳里，脸色都变得惨绿了。刚刚他在答伊尔米的话并没有说出实情，他下的的确是迷药，药中也的确有催情的成分，但绝不是“一点点”……那是用于促使野兽交配繁殖的药，若是人类吃了，只会想做到死。   
猎户以为自己的下手算狠了，却没有想到眼前这对男女给予他极其恐怖的压迫感。尽管他们没有对他说多少话，甚至只是旁若无人地谈着话，但他坐在这两人身边，就像卧在饿虎身下，正对着野兽的血盆大口。   
就算他感觉再迟钝，猎户的本能让他觉得处境非常危险，眼前那两个并非善类。因此，他开门时那种暗藏恶意的态度收敛起来，安静地看着伊尔米喝完茶，再在听到他们要占用屋子唯一的房间时唯唯诺诺地点了一下头。   
厚重的门扉关了起来，房间的摆设相当舒适，有一扇窗户，以及一张大床。无论是从美观或是安全上来说，这房间都做了细致的安排，应该是猎户的居所，而不是陷阱。   
西索在步入房门之后，便靠在墙壁上颤抖着，兴奋地自言自语：“五个，这房子附近有五名高手，他们那危险的气息让我兴奋得想杀人♥”   
“现在还不是时候。”伊尔米坐在床边，十指交叉，盯着西索说，“他们并不知道我们的来意，而且刚刚的震慑起到作用，他们不会主动来招惹我们。我们今晚很安全，真正的行动在明天，目标是狮子。”   
“哦♣”   
“狮子是草原动物，森林中的狮子，这点就非常可疑，我怀疑它是指十二魔神之一。或者，‘狮子’也许是代号。”伊尔米分析着说，“猎户说出‘狮子’，不知道是无意的或是故意的。而且，这房子里还隐藏着另外五名高手，所以我有两种猜测。一种是猎户被魔神威逼，故意说出‘狮子’来警告我们；另一种是猎户与另外五个人是一伙，但与狮子不是一伙，我们并不清楚那一伙是我们真正的目标。但无论是哪一种原因，我们都必须去会一会狮子。”  
“该怎么办好呢♥”西索盯着坐在床上的伊尔米，俊俏的脸兴奋得有点扭曲。   
“狮子就在这片森林中，以这森林的大小，我们搜两三天应该能搜完。”   
“我不是说这事哦，我说的是我越来越兴奋的事哦……”西索走近伊尔米，把他推倒在床上，右手的扑克牌竖在他耳边，仿佛一把利刃插在那儿。西索如同发情的野兽一般欺近伊尔米，单腿插入他双腿之间，边轻轻摩擦着，边问：“我现在就想出去杀了他们，或者你陪我打一架……或者我们做比在伯爵府邸里更深入的事♥”   
“呃……你对成年人也感兴趣吗？”   
西索笑了，答：“我确实比较喜欢我们初见时的你，那天晚上我真的很想做掉你，把你埋在鲜血的花海下……你是我见过最甜美可口的果实，所以如果是你，就算是这样的形态来一发也不错♥”   
“让我考虑考虑。”   
“考虑什么？”西索盯着那依然冷静的脸庞上漆黑的大眼睛，读不懂里面的情愫。   
“考虑陪你出去和那五个人打、和你打或是和你做哪一个比较划算。”   
“结果♥”   
“结果？”伊尔米伸手环抱着西索的头，十指插入他的头发里，答，“以少敌多对我们不利，而我又不想和你打……”   
闻言，西索一笑，眼中闪过一丝光芒，低下头就要吻伊尔米，这名并不好对付亦不乖巧的杀手。然而，就在他将要得手的瞬间，他后脑感到一丝痛楚，接着被危险感激起的兴奋感如同被刺破的汽球一般萎了下去。   
“你做了什么？”西索迅速地捏紧伊尔米的脖子，问。他刚刚感觉到伊尔米在他后脑插进什么……针。   
伊尔米若无其事地松开手，右手扶着额，冷静地解释说：“你应该知道我可以用针来控制肉体和思想，所以……那针的作用仅仅是让你不想与我打。”   
“只是‘不想与我’打？”   
“嗯，不会影响到你的尊严。刚刚你的反应只是因为刚插针，而你又是一个战斗欲与那个不分的人，所以有些许的影响。”伊尔米说着，扭转头，又说，“我控制人意志的强度受自己的感情和对方的意志力限制，对你只能下比较弱的指示。一旦我主动与你开战，这指示也会失效，而且还很可能有副作用……现在身处敌营，随时要准备战斗，我不想和你在这里做。”   
西索听着，眯起眼睛，斟酌着那个耐人寻味的副作用。正如伊尔米所言，面对强大的对手他很容易兴奋起来，的确是个无法分清战斗欲与那个的人；但伊尔米的针只限制他们的战斗，却无法抑制他对他感兴趣；这样一来，一旦他对伊尔米产生兴趣，那宣泄的出口便会从战斗这一途径涌向另一种方式。伊尔米在插针时，恐怕对此已经有相当高的觉悟，之后说“不想和你在这里做”也就非常顺理成章了。   
看着被制住的人冷静矜持的侧脸，西索忽然觉得眼前之人相当可爱。他松开压制的手，在伊尔米身上游走下去，然后俯下身子。顿时，伊尔米像是触电般弹了起来，他双手撑着床，坐着看埋首在自己腹下的男子，说：“我说过，不想在这里做。”   
“只是这样并不会影响明天的战斗，而且我刚被你插了针，也没法再兴奋起来。”西索抓着伊尔米的腿裸，把他双腿张大曲了起来，又抬起头盯着伊尔米，舔了舔唇边的湿意，说：“说起来，你很美味，果然是成熟了的♥”   
伊尔米挣脱西索的手，一脚踩在他的肩膀上，略带不满地说：“你这是报复。我对你插针，你想杀死我吧。”   
“不哦，我只是在回报你在伯爵府邸帮我做的事，既不想杀死你，也不想干掉你，”西索笑了笑，魅惑的声音再度响起，“而是占有你♥”   
话音刚落，伊尔米打了一个寒战。他睁大漆黑的眼睛盯着伏在他身上的人，尽管这个人在做令让舒服的事，但他却觉得非常危险，越来越危险。也许，他在无意间唤醒了西索深埋在嘻笑自在外表下的另一面。


	9. Chapter 9

清晨，西索和伊尔米走出猎人小屋时，屋内已经没有人。或者说，在昨天晚上他们沉溺于快乐时，猎人和那五个危险的家伙已经悄然无声地离开小屋。  
伊尔米发动他的能力控制林鸟去寻找“狮子”的下落，西索无所事事，不禁又回忆起在猎人考试时候的事。  
尽管伊尔米说过杀手并不需要朋友，但他的招式却是非常热闹的招式，偏僻的树林并不是合适他战斗的场所。   
在猎人考试开始前的等候大厅中，西索曾问伊尔米什么时候能发挥最强实力，与他打一架。当时西索与伊尔米是第二次见面，彼此并不熟，而西索确实也想弥补上次没打成的遗憾。   
伊尔米“咯咯咯”地笑了片刻。说实话，他并不想理会再次莫名拦着他路的家伙，但眼前发着危险气息的男人显示不会善罢甘休。于是，他相当坦诚地说：“就在这里……半小时，不，十分钟后……”   
西索眯起眼睛，打量插在伊尔米身上的针，问：“为什么？”为什么的原因他其实猜到一些：伊尔米可以用针来易容，即是说他是用针来操控肉体的操作系，这十分钟内，他可以用针操控在场的考生成为自己的战斗工具。   
果然，伊尔米回答：“如果我要赢你，至少要操控这里五名以上的中等能力者，从挑选到彻底操控大概要十分钟左右。”他说着，心底一笑。战斗方式是操控考生，这点不假；但操纵时间要十分钟，显然是夸大了。事实上，他只要一分钟左右就能操纵这里十名以上的中等能力者，但若要与西索开战，风险却不在此，而在于被西索泄露是他搞的鬼。所以，这十分钟还包括他悄悄易容成其它人，混在普通考生中的时间。   
不成为高等能力者共同的敌人，并要同时对付西索，这是他要交战的难点。不过……伊尔米冷眼扫视在场的考生，似乎这届能成为他威胁的只有西索一人。若然他们要打，恐怕最后考场中只剩下一两个人吧，这样猎人考试也可以“顺利”结束了。于是，他问：“猎人考试不会因为考生出事而取消的吧。假如最后参加的只剩下一两个人，考试也会照常举行，对吗？”   
“呵呵。”西索转着手上的扑克牌，“对魔术师说谎可真是个坏孩子呢♥”他细长的眼睛盯着伊尔米，“你操纵考生并不需要十分钟，而且打算下手的也不止五名，你是想把全部考生都卷进来吧♠”   
“如果是实行暗杀那动静自然是越少越好，但如果是打架那就另当别论了。”伊尔米并不讳言，“而且，这个密闭空间人数有限，我也不能一直隐匿行踪，战斗应该很快就会结束。在闹市上打架，才有可能打得比较久。”   
简而言之，他会尽可能操纵一切无辜路人成为攻击道具；要正面与这家伙战斗，只怕得先双手染满无辜路人的鲜血才有可能靠近他身边。把自己置于安全的位置，然后利用外物来达成自己的目的，真是典型的操作系。伊尔米是一个非常了解自己的念系，并能用简单的招式就达到自己目的的人。对此，西索相当欣赏，却也颇为头痛，因为要与这样的人来一场酣畅淋漓的战斗实在太麻烦了。  
若是限制他这方面的能力吧，显然就达不到他要求的对等的全力的战斗要求；要是任由他操纵外人成为道具吧，也同样不是他要的战斗。毕竟要揍扁一个个多余的沙袋，并且还要面对更多接涌而来的沙袋，这无论从哪个角度来看都不是一件痛快的事。   
“想一想，与你打相当无趣呢♣”西索收起扑克牌，转身离开。至于他正在火头上，顺势毁了一个撞到他的考生来泄愤的事，便是后话了。   
此时此刻，西索背靠着树干，看着伊尔米抬起手臂任由林鸟停靠，又涌起在猎人等候大厅时那种莫名的不快感。明明眼前是一个相当值得挑战的对手，却因为对方的能力而由自己主动放弃战斗，这是以往从来未曾有过的。   
到底是因为可预见的结果使他索然无味而放弃，或是他不愿连累他人而放弃这样一场战斗？  
到底是他对伊尔米的战意不够强烈，或是他从一开始便不打算与之来一场以命相搏的战斗？  
他可以为了挑战库洛洛而在旅团潜伏数年，却无法拒绝同等水平的伊尔米的三言两言？  
他明明看穿对方的答应都是转着弯子的婉拒，可他在被插针后反而生出一丝丝的庆幸？  
他庆幸自己终于不必想着如何与伊尔米打了，尽管他心底其实也明白若是双方真要一战定不会如他所想那般枯燥无味。他眯着眼睛，看向树隙洒落的阳光下被林鸟环绕着的长发男子，微微笑了起来。   
即使正在做残忍的事，可伊尔米此刻看上去并不像杀手，反而像是每日清晨在公园里喂鸟的普通青年。即使他手下已经死了数不清的人，可他看上去仿佛从未沾上过血腥，反而如同精灵一般美丽。真是个有趣的人。   
“已经找到狮子的位置了。”伊尔米拔去林鸟们脑上的细钉，放它们自由。   
“哦，在哪里♥”西索走近他。   
“在南边……唔！”冷不防地，伊尔米被紧紧搂紧。   
西索一手揉着他的屁股，一手按着他的头，强硬地索吻。只是忽然之间，他很想吻吻眼前这个并没有被采摘过的青年，即使他昨晚才更深入地品尝过他的味道，但此刻却更想要尝尝那唇舌之间的气息。在他触到唇时，伊尔米的身体瞬间僵硬了，而随着他舌头深入，卷动着那生涩不知如何应对的舌，舔过颗颗整齐干净的牙齿，怀中人的身体渐渐放软，顺着他搂抱的力度贴近他的胸膛，乖巧贴服。   
“真是个乖孩子♥”喝饱食足，西索依是搂着伊尔米，边伸手把他平梳到后的头发撩下来，边说，“其实，你的头发放下来更美。要不这样吧，我们定一个约定：如果你的头发放下来，我就不主动挑战你，当然也要默许我对你做些这样那样的事……我想你也明白，我知道了你下过钉，要取出它并不是难事♠”   
“得寸进尺。”伊尔米一根钉划过西索的手臂，趁后者闪避时脱了身，转身跃进树林。见状，西索只好跟上。


	10. Chapter 10

当西索追上伊尔米时，他起了小小的一点坏心思。  
揍敌客家长子的戒备可是相当不错的。就在西索拔出手中钉子投向伊尔米时，后者头也不回地接住，随即凌空一跃落在西索背面，顺手就是一挖。自然，西索也并非等闲之辈，他在伊尔米出手时迅捷转过身，抓住对方的手，戏谑地说道：“唔……我只是想把钉子还给你哦”  
“下次别开这种玩笑。”伊尔米的手恢复原状，他瞟了西索一眼，转身走回原路。   
这时的西索就像嗅到猎物的野狼，浑身都散发着危险的气息。与这样的人同行，伊尔米不由得紧张起来，不知道触动了西索哪一条神经。果然积太久是不好的吗？伊尔米想着。若是战斗欲的话，西索仍会以理智来控制，但换作是另一种本能，他似乎无意压抑，而是任由其在当事人面前宣泄出来。   
眼前这种情况，是该找个机会让他发泄一下吧。伊尔米这样想着，从口袋里取出买了没多久的大头钉。因为接下来要控制的目标相当单纯，所以用这种普通的钉就好了。入关时被没收了不少特殊的念针，说实话，这让他的战力下降不少。   
伊尔米举着钉子看向天空，天边缓缓飘来一片黑沉沉的雨云，看天色，似乎会有一场大雨呢。只是，要扰乱敌人的注意力发动一场突袭，有一场雨并不是坏事。   
没多久，阳光被浓墨泼洒一般的黑云遮挡着，整片树林昏暗下来。早已察觉变天的鸟兽纷纷回巢，连原先在溪边喝水的狮子亦被这风雨欲来的气氛感染，警觉起来。   
它警觉的不是将要降临树林的大雨，而是来自林中的杀意。掩藏到斑斑树影之中，狮子嗅到暴戾的气息……是狼！   
数十只狼自林中跃出，把狮子层层围住，仿佛它是它们的猎物。对于这种猛兽，狮子平常是不愿惹的，毕竟它没有必要以此为食。但即使这将近整个树木里的狼群与它为敌，它亦不惧。与它的能力相比，这些狼群便如蝼蚁一般。   
只是狮子不解，为何树林里的狼都聚在此处，都与它为敌。它抬起头呼啸一声，鼻子嗅着流动在空气中的气息。念！狮子十分惊讶，在这国家中念能力者是被压制的，知道念的要么是它的是同伴，要么对它敬而远之。敢踏入它的地盘还公然挑战的，至今未曾遇到一个。   
又是那些背信弃义的贵族做的好事？狮子有些自傲地笑了笑，对于这些人，它也是不惧的。那些贵族从外面请人来对付他们的，它还记得前面来的几批，都被它的同伴杀害了，他们的身体成为它的食物。会念的人肉质并不见得比树林中的动物好，但吃起来却格外有成就感。  
而那些贵族呢，他们以为那些人已经和他的同伴同归于尽，但已经成为“神”的他们，只要这个国家立国根基不被摧毁，他们能够被消灭的只有寄宿的身体，他们的意识不死不灭。  
它喜欢这些人的血肉，而眼前又出现了新的家伙，这些家伙还由它亲自屠杀，这个发现令狮子满心欢喜。至少这次它可以吃到新鲜的血肉了，而不需要像前几次那样，由它的同伴拖着已经冰冷的尸体找它。   
某些时候，狮子总在想，它身为魔神不去处罚那些勾结外人的贵族，皆因它喜欢这些“供品”，即便这并非那些贵族的本意，但它有实力让他们变成“供品”。它这样想的时候，总会忽略现今的王室并不是才建国的王室，当一个国家达到空前繁华时，它的统治阶层的心思是非常复杂的。   
十二魔神在建国之初佯装臣服于最初的王，甚至化身为巴芭王国的“守护神”，这是他们为了活下去并继续左右这片土地的选择。  
与王室是同气连枝，是象征他们所拥有的权力的光荣。狮子再次呼啸一声，这一声比之前的更响，传得更远，仿佛那是出征的号角，凯旋的赞歌。这一声停下后，周围的狼群倒下一半，它们死在狮子的利爪之下，而另一半即疯狂地奔入树林，朝着树林同一个方向逃命。  
是那股气。狮子舔了舔染血的利爪，它从狼群逃跑的方向感觉到与操纵狼群味道一样的念，它的猎物就在那里！狮子伸直身体，像是伸一个懒腰，而下一瞬间，它已然跃出百米之外。狼群即使拼命奔跑，也无法摆脱狮子的追击，而它们在被赶上的霎那，便是命绝之时。   
满身的狼血散发出甜腻的味道，就像是正餐前的小菜。狮子循着味道一路狂奔，于尽头处看到一道朦胧修长的身影。似乎是个青年？狮子边想着，边在看清那人样貌前一爪划过。于它而言，这个人是青年或是别的什么并不重要，他该会像狼群一样，死在他的利爪之下。   
然而，那道身影在它的爪落下前消失了。被闪开了？狮子有些诡异，它停了下来，转头看向站在一边的黑发青年。那个家伙手上还拿着钉子，像是要攻击它？狮子看着眼前这个死里逃生的人，对他的举动有些好奇。   
“大意了。”伊尔米冷静地看着自己的腿，膝盖下的裤子染红了一半。方才他虽然避开了狮子的利爪，却没有料到拳风能像钢刀一般伤人，小腿不幸被割出一道不浅的伤口。此时他虽然用念来封住伤口止血，但怕是很难做大动作了。   
敌人的肉体比预想中强，这是伊尔米的结论。他验证了一件事，就是开出五百亿酬金的雇主并不是人傻钱多。   
“接着。”伊尔米向狮子的方向抛出一枚镶嵌着一圈银蓝碎石的指环。  
“嗯？”不知何时站在狮子背后西索接过指环，脸上露出一丝奇怪的笑意，他打断狮子与伊尔米的对峙，“嗯，小狮子，你的敌人可是我哦♥”   
被包围了？狮子转身看西索一眼，再回头瞧伊尔米，却发现那名黑发青年失踪了。受了那么重的伤还能无声无息地离开，甚至还隐藏了血的味道？它舔了舔自己的皮毛，试图上身上的狼血少一些，让被血腥味薰到有些迟钝的鼻子变得更灵活一些。这两个出现在它面前的猎物，并不是轻易就能吞进肚子的人啊。  
“小心它的攻击，它攻击时，四肢半米以内围绕着强大的念。”伊尔米的声音在西索耳边响起，后者含笑答了一句“知道了哦”，便伸手摘下耳机。真是个爱操心的家伙，尽管他并不讨厌伊尔米这种格外的关怀，但战斗还是要自己找出敌人战斗方式才比较有趣，不是吗？  
狮子身边围绕着刀剑一般锐利强烈的气，如同战甲。放出系？强化系？西索疑惑着，十指一张，52张扑克牌悬在空中，眨眼之间变化成52块锐利的刀片。  
“52张扑克代表着52个星期，你要承受其中几张？”与畜牲说话，无疑是对牛弹琴，但西索还是彬彬有礼地向狮子请教。这里是他的战场，亦是他的舞台，即使观众只有一个，他也不会怠慢。只有在没有观众的杀人场合他才会干净利落地解决对手，不然他更乐意让战斗充满美感。  
狮子沉默地看着西索，它搞不懂面前的对手，正如它不知道为何扑克牌会瞬间变成铁刃一般。对手的从容自若刺激了它高傲的神经，这个国家只有站在最高位的十二守护神才有资格这样蔑视对手，而不是它面前的人类。只要躲开那些扑克牌便不会受伤了，对吧？狮子盯着西索，黑色的眼睛布满了暴戾的杀气，它想毁了眼前的人，彻底地毁掉他。  
它这样想着，也这样做了。猛兽特有的锐利指甲划向人类，萦绕在四肢周围的念气如同刀割般扫过。受拳风影响的树木纷纷倒下，却没有击到目标。西索似乎早就预料到它的攻势，向后退了半丈，避开了狮子的攻击。  
然而，纵是这样，西索专注于战斗的脸上仍是冒出了一滴冷汗。与人类不同，野兽在体能上本来就有着远远凌驾与人之上的优势，这是千万年自然进化的结果。人类拥有念，狮子也拥有念，他们的对决被拉回到这种生物间最基本的起跑线上，西索的体能与速度对狮子来说，并不具有优势。  
接下来，便该是斗智了么？西索投出十二枚扑克牌，直直插入狮子身边的土地。连续着扑克牌的念线如同蛛网一般，把狮子囚在笼中。  
狡猾的骗子……远处正对着西索位置的树上，伊尔米如此评价着。西索投出扑克牌的十二条线显然而见，狮子多半会察觉到；但在西索背后，却有一个被“隐”隐藏着的巨大蛛网，这是在狮子还没有发现这里便已经布下的陷阱。  
这是伊尔米的计划，以自己的力量引诱狮子来到此处，再由西索进行捕获的计划。那些惨死的狼不过是他放出的饵，从一开始便是以引诱狮子到达此处为目的。只是，狮子的强悍出乎他的意料，即便西索早已设下“蛛网”，却未必能逮得住它。  
伊尔米看向西索的方向，忽然察觉西索看了他一眼。自己的绝已经用得非常完美，但这种状态依然被西索发现……伊尔路暗暗一笑，他知道此时西索的状态非常好，摆脱念能力压制全力战斗的西索，有一种连他也会为之赞叹的惊心动魄的美丽。  
正如伊尔米所想，西索此刻相当兴奋。自从紧张得全身敏感起来，甚至能发现隐藏在密林中的伊尔米后，他浑身的感觉又往上提升了一个层次，混杂着战斗欲与其它什么的气息叫嚣着，如同一触即发的地雷。不知为何，每次接触到处于战斗状态的伊尔米，他都很容易兴奋，这种微妙的情况哪怕是当初他决定要挑战库洛洛时亦从未有过的。然而，他却能容忍不和伊尔米打？  
“呐♥”西索看向动了一下的狮子，说道，语气愉悦，“我现在全身都很敏感，哪怕你动一下爪子我也能感觉到哦♥”  
狮子狂啸着冲向西索。它清楚看到围绕在身边的念线，却不甘于被囚在这种简单的人类把戏中。不管那是怎么样的念，但以它的实力，能扯断这人类的念也说不定，所以，狮子非常直接地往前冲。只是，它起步地霎那，挡在眼前的念线却消失了。原本站在眼前的人类飞快地凌空跃起，落在他身后。与此同时，西索又投出四张牌，分成两个方向射入方才他的身侧此时狮子前方的两棵树上。  
“说起来，很久没有玩过弹弓了”西索说着，曲起的手指伸直，原本被他扣着如若弓弦的念线瞬间收缩，把狮子如同石子一般掷向念力的“蛛网”。  
兼具粘性和弹性的念线，和蜘蛛的丝着实相差不大。即使是体型比蜘蛛大好几倍的毒娥落入蛛网中，也难有挣脱的，更何况狮子和西索之间的实力差距并非那么大。再者，在它被蛛网制住之时，战斗便已分出最后胜负。  
数枚钉掠过西索耳畔，伊尔米再次出现在西索身旁，说：“这几枚钉子我临时灌注了念力，它暂时醒不来。”  
“哦”  
“当然，我在针上下了指令。如果顺利的话，我们要对付的敌人可能会少一半。”  
“嗯”西索捧着脸说，“这就是你大费周章也要生擒这只狮子的原因？”  
“是啊，不然以它的实力，这笔买卖太不划算了。”  
“可是，这种打法我觉得有些不够意思呢。为了弥补我，”西索伸手抓住伊尔米的头发，“我要你，就在这里♦”


	11. Chapter 11

“呐，不考虑一下么，譬如打一架什么的。”伊尔米退开一步，弓着身子，取一根钉子刺向腿部的肌肉。片刻之间，原本被划开的皮肤合起来，恢复如初。拥有控制肉体的念能力，能够这样做是理所当然。  
西索低头看着，颇为羡慕：“你的本领真是方便呀，不但能对自己用，还能对别人使用。”  
“这样做比划伤本身更痛，不过我的痛感神经天生比较迟钝就是了。以前这样帮奇牙疗伤时，他还痛得哭出来过。”伊尔米侧着头看西索，“怎么样，我刚刚问题的答案？”  
“我不想杀你哦♥”西索嬉皮笑脸地回答，“如果你想和我打架，那也可以在我做了你后再打一场♠”  
“那就不必了，我们还是……”  
“我们还是照我说的做吧♥”西索伸手捏着伊尔米的下巴，他食指套着的那枚卸念指环压着伊尔米雪白的皮肤，突起的碎石摩擦着他的下巴骨，陌生的不适感令后者停止说话。  
“说起来，这枚指环你什么时候拿到的？不是从府邸离开后，从那之后我们一直在一起……我猜，这指环是在去伯爵夫人的府邸前你就拿到了，这段时间一直是没有被念能力压制的你面对被念能力压制的我呢♣”西索脸上一半认真一半玩笑，大拇指按上伊尔米的嘴唇重重压下，带着挑逗似的恶意说，“你纵容我对你为的欲为，是故意挑逗我吗？明明不是说谎，却让人非常在意你的意图……伊路，你对我有意思♥”  
西索特意叫了一声伊尔米的名字，这是他们交谈时很罕见的。通常他们在一起，不用指名道姓就知道话是不是对对方说的，彼此也相当享受这种相处方式。这次特意点名，倒显得执着了。  
可是，西索很快又嘻笑着说道：“调情时说的话往往不会当真，你就算是欺骗我也没有关系♠”  
被看穿了？……果然这次没法用老手段避开呢。伊尔米沉默一会，最后干脆倾身伏在西索怀中，轻声耳语：“请你温柔一点，我还是第一次。”  
话音刚落，西索不由得咽一下口水，全身滚烫起来。  
不得不说，伊尔米挑逗他的技巧相当了得，甚至难以分辨出那是故意的还是无意的。无论是说出的话或是所做的举动，欲拒还迎、投怀送抱，都像猫爪儿般扰得他内心发痒的，恨不得一口气把人拆骨入腹。其实他很早就想知道，玩他与杀他哪一种更有意思，现在似乎没有选错？  
要温柔一点么？西索咀嚼着伊尔米的话，伸手扶上他的肩膀，目光落在不远处的狮子身上。  
夹杂着兽味的狼血充盈着伊尔米的鼻腔，沾着半干鲜血的狮毛有点粘稠。西索把伊尔米整个人压上狮子的瞬间，伊尔米不由得爆了一口粗口。可西索只是一勾嘴角，便堵住那张骂人的嘴。  
如果不堵的话，接下来这位大少爷可能会骂得更难听呢。尽管听伊尔米骂人的用词，西索断定他不会骂人，或者说是平常没有开骂的习惯。  
“伸缩自如的爱”缠着伊尔米的双手，末端连上束缚着狮子的巨大蛛网。完成这一步时，西索轻声在伊尔米耳边说：“这样，你就不能反悔了♥ ”  
“你不相信我？”伊尔米问。他对上西索的眼睛，便已知道答案。  
缠绕、压制、吻、未经扩张的进入……交集着诱惑与痛楚、克制与疯狂，整个过程，伊尔米都是清醒的。他一半意识仿似是局外人般看着，另一半意识沉沦在西索的摆弄之中。  
清醒的那一半奇怪着自己身体发生的一切：为什么被触碰的地方会变得这么热，体温高得异常；为什么身体会变得越来越软，使不上力；为什么从来没有做过这种事，自己的身体却懂事地张合着，如同呼吸吐纳般自然地迎接对方的骄傲；明明只是身体的摩擦，但为什么那个地方传导出来的并不是痛楚，而是直达神经的像电流一般的东西……刺激得仿佛每一个毛孔被香甜的气息充满，难以形容，比满屋的糖果带给他更多更深的满足感。  
为什么会这样？他困惑着，乳首一痛，才发现伏在他胸前的西索停了下来，黑着脸看他。伊尔米不解，问：“怎么了？”  
“你刚刚在走神。”西索回答，脸色并不好看。不过，正常男人在这种时候脸色都不会好看。  
“呃？”依然状态外的伊尔米呆呆地看着西索。  
西索动了动，下面的刺激令伊尔米回过神，冷哼一声。尽管比之前动作更轻，但被刻意提醒，这下感觉却比之前的更为强烈，似是滴落宣纸的墨水般向外散开，通往四肢八骸。  
“刚刚在想什么？ ”西索咬着伊尔米的锁骨，问。  
这副身体很不错，即使在走神也侍候得他非常舒服。要是换作旅馆里的应召女郎，他已经可以认为自己遇上尤物了。但这是伊尔米，他该从他身上获得更多东西。所以，在伊尔米回答时，他停了下来，梳理着对方被汗水打湿的柔长黑发。  
“我不懂……为什么要做这些，”伊尔米抬起头，“男人和女人做可以繁衍后代，这我可以了解。不过，西索，就算你和我做这种事也不会产生什么吧。”  
“就是因为不会产生什么，所以才能放开手脚做呀，而且你也不介意我射在里面吧♂”  
“介意确实是不介意。好吧，我懂了，就现在这形势来看，我确实是你理想的人选。”伊尔米了解说道，“你继续吧。”  
听到这番话，西索把头埋在伊尔米胸口，压抑不住地笑了起来，垂下的发尖扫过后者胸前的突起，带来一阵骚痒。  
西索想：这通什么的歪理，险些被他绕到“即使做了也只是普通床伴”这种想法中去。床伴确实是床伴，但也不是普通的啊，至少也是情投意合的，如果再发展发展，也许会变成别的什么关系。  
杀手不需要朋友，别的也不需要了？你以为凭这样就能逃得过去么，小瞧人了，伊尔米！西索眯着狐狸眼睛，如他所言地继续，律动刺激使得伊尔米闷闷地哼了声来。  
算不上痛楚，对于揍敌客家的长子而言，痛楚本身就是一个很陌生的词语。可是痛感麻木了，却不代表别的感觉也麻木。这种感觉未经过锻炼，保留了人类最原始本能的反应，平素的麻木反而彰显了陌生刺激前所未有的强烈，如同魅魔融入他的身体，无声地诱惑。  
一旦神智被从专注思考中拉回到肉体，伊尔米的注意力一直停留在他与西索紧密相连的地方。他低下头瞧着西索那根粗大又黑得发紫的玩意在自己身体里进进出出，刚要想这玩意怎么这么大，便马上被带回纯感官的刺激。  
只要被卷入欲望的旋涡，便无法再从中脱离；只要眼睛一对接，便无法再移开视线。  
“西……”西索……停下？够了？还要？更深一点？更用力一点？未尽的话语被呻吟拆散得支离破碎，伊尔米受束的双手忍不住紧抓身下之物。带着暖意的液体沾上他的指尖，血腥味再次充盈嗅觉。  
被抓伤的狮子本能地翻了一下身。刹那，伊尔米整个人从狮背上滑落，整个人坐在西索身上。一个激灵，他“啊”的叫了一声。  
“嗯♥”西索也倒抽一口凉气，控制不住灭顶的快意……他解开伊尔米手上的念，把他整个人抱在怀中，“真巧……下雨了。”  
“嗯？”仍在余韵恍惚间的伊尔米应了一声，直到冰凉的雨水打湿他烫热的身体才回过神来。他伸手看着自己指缝中的血丝，呢喃着：“刚刚似乎太用力了……如果不是被绑着，我大概会杀了你吧。”  
“你这是提醒我下次也要绑着你吗？”西索笑着问，他此刻心情很是愉悦。  
“咦，还有下次吗？”  
“难道你以为只有一次吗♂ ”  
“……，不管怎么，你都退出去吧。还留在里面，很让人在意。”  
“你只要自己站起来就好了♥”西索回答。  
果真，伊尔米站了起来。只是不知咋的，他才站起便觉得双腿疲软，双手潜意识地扶着西索双肩。接着，他便发现西索的目光不太对：“你在看什么？”  
“看到很不错的风景。”看到飞倦返巢的小鸟与桃花洞口的清流。  
西索抬起头，对上伊尔米的眼睛：“伊路，做我的情人，好吗♣”  
“在这种场合说的多数都不是真话，对吗？”  
“对的，所以你答应我也可以哟，比起其他人，我似乎更喜欢你♥”  
“这我可以答应你。唔！”话音刚落，伊尔米又一次被扯进西索的怀抱中。原本已被雨水浇冷的身躯再次炙热起来……他知道西索在说谎，但说谎本身，似乎已经不太重要了。


	12. Chapter 12

什么人该杀，什么人不该杀？啊，要不要杀了西索这个家伙呢，还是留下来更好？  
揍敌客家对杀人这事并没有什么强制规定，但并不推崇滥杀。刚开始学杀人技巧时，入门第一课便是学会判断目标是不是值得杀：  
一、不影响任务的话，不杀目标外的人；如果没有足够的报酬，对强大的人物敬而远之；  
二、任务之外，不杀无辜的人，除非有某种必要；但如果对方有动武之心，或者将要危害自己，可以视心情决定自卫的方式，包括但不限于杀。  
西索并不属于上面两条，但还是杀了他比较好吧？本来还以为可以发展成生意上的合作伙伴，但过界了。过界了，就等于潜在的危险。  
果然应该在高潮时杀了他吗？那时只要抱着他的背的双手一用力，就可以直接摘下他的心脏……咦，不对，西索似乎有用硬护着他的背部。  
这样说，西索并不全然信任他？不信任就行，那就只是一场各取所需的交易。如果西索是打算和他维持正常的伙伴关系而没有更深的牵绊，那就可以不杀他。  
“你还要赖床吗♣”西索的声音打断伊尔米的遐思。漆黑一片的世界随着他睁开眼睛，变成熟悉的房间。西索穿着睡衣，背靠墙壁，修长的腿几乎要伸到床边，手中托着一杯红酒。  
伊尔米侧了侧头，伸手掠起额前的长发，盯着西索，问：“有事吗？”  
“你刚刚在想什么？”西索说，“你睡着时毫无戒备，表情一直在变，与平常的样子完全不同。怎么说呢，就是脸上藏不住心事，这种对别人冷冰冰但在我面前却会这样那样，真的让人觉得非常不错呢♥”  
“这是你的错觉。”伊尔米坐起来，披在身上的被子滑落，露出他布满紫红斑点的精悍身躯。为此，他皱了一下眉头，说：“既然昨晚有帮我沐浴，为什么不把睡衣也穿上？”  
“因为我更喜欢抱不穿衣服的你啊。”西索带着揶揄的私笑容，“昨天你可热情了，紧紧抱着我，手指都快嵌入我的肉里了。我抱你回来时，还一直卷缩在我怀里，重量轻得根本不像1.85米的男人……麦奇还以为你发生了什么事♦”  
“嗯？”伊尔米冷淡地看西索一眼。他对昨天乃至昨晚发生事的没有什么印象，从他答应“成为西索情人”开始之后的事，只留下破碎的片段的记忆。那种整个理智被击溃的感觉太可怕了，似乎在树林里、沐浴时、还是在这房间都继续做了那种事……果然，还是应该杀了西索！  
西索的目光依然在伊尔米身上流连。美人脱衣是一种艺术，穿衣何尝不是？透过高脚杯中的血色液体观赏眼前美景，即使无意也带着情色的味道。西索继续问同一个问题：“你刚刚在想什么，还没有回答我哦♠”  
“不在想什么。”简短的回答。  
“咦，我还以为你在想怎么样杀了我呢♦ ”西索不疾不缓地说，似是这是再正常不过的事。伊尔米却突然回过头，难以置信地盯着西索，接着便听到一句，“看来，我猜对了，你想杀我♥”  
“你多心了，昨天的事是我应允的，既然已经答应过了我就不会事后反悔，没有必要杀你。”伊尔米回答。他没有说谎，他想杀西索的理由确实不是因为“他抱了他”。  
“我相信你。可是……”西索放下酒杯，从身后拥抱伊尔米。他伸手探入对方刚穿好的衣服，指尖把玩着胸前的突起，直至感觉到怀中人轻轻颤抖，才把话说下去：“可是，你接纳我了，所以才想杀我♦”  
“你在考试时对奇牙说，‘总有一天会想要不要杀了对方’，这不是奇牙的想法而是你的想法，对吧？为什么会想杀呢，因为讨厌，还是因为觉得能左右你感情的都是危险人物？”轻咬着伊尔米的耳垂，西索搂得更紧，晨间的兴奋在伊尔米腿根轻轻厮磨，说，“我很高兴哦……不过，你知道我为什么要你做我的情人♦ ”  
一个问题，令伊尔米冷静下来。他抓着西索越发不规矩的手，淡淡回应：“因为这只是一个开始，无论是你抱我还是我杀你，你都会很满足吧？如果我忍不住对你对手，同时也说明我已经无法忽视你的存在，你会很高兴，对吗？”  
“正解♥我们很相配，不是吗？而且，你杀不了我，你可以在我面前放纵自己，我保证♠ ”西索说着，转过伊尔米的身体亲吻起来。他抚摸着，把人按到床上，压下。  
伊尔米对他而言，没有什么不好的，最大的缺点就是太容易挑起他的兴致了。如果还要再说一个缺点，那就是喜欢不合时宜地阻止他的无礼举动。  
一根针指着西索腹间，伊尔米说：“在这里插下去，至少一个月起不来，你信吗？”  
西索露出极其痛苦的表情，低头亲一下伊尔米的额心，咬一下他的唇，起身出门：“我去洗澡，今天的报纸就放在桌上。”  
报纸？伊尔米瞟一下床边的手表，最短一根指针指向“XII”的左边，已经将近正午了。今天的报纸已经发行，并多了一份增刊。  
增刊的内容才是伊尔米关心的，版面的标题就是：多类珍稀野生动物死亡，保护区负责人难辞其咎。标题以下，就是灭亡的动物的简介，以及一段短小的报道：  
“昨日多来米森林自然保护区多类珍稀野生动物离奇死亡。据悉，希巴狼群、美克狮均群体性死亡，这是继年前剑角山羊、斑眉绵羊、断角牛死亡事件后，又一起群体性死亡事件。除希巴狼群外，其余动物都是巴芭王国的特有品种，此次事件引起生物学界及本地猎人协会的高度关注。  
本报记者采访现场调查人员，调查负责人称这是一起动物种群间的恶性斗殴事件，初步判定为美克狮突然发狂杀害其它种群。从现场看到的尸体伤痕上来，大部分动物死亡确实是因为受到美克狮的袭击。而美克狮亦因受到激烈的反抗，受伤并最终流血而亡。  
但是，现场调查人员至今未分析出美克狮突然发狂的原因，为此本报记者采访了相关解剖负责人。该负责人称狮身上并没有验出兴奋剂及相似药物，虽然在狮脑上发现数枚大头钉，但该物并不至于刺激狮子至发狂，但也不排除其对美克狮的影响。而值得关注的是，狮身上有两处奇怪的伤痕，像是被用利爪活生生剖下肉块。从伤痕的痕迹来看，并不是希巴狼群留来的，牛羊更不可能留下这种伤口。是以解剖负责人认为，这处伤痕也许是解开美克狮发狂的关键。  
受到本起事件影响，原多来米森林自然保护区负责人已经被王都警备署拘留，接受进一步调查……”  
“美克狮、剑角山羊、斑眉绵羊、断角牛……”伊尔米呢喃自语。  
报道上说它们都是巴芭王国特有的品种，可以说是间接证明了它们的身份。那只狮子是魔神，那么之前被杀的动物族群应该就是被前三批猎人铲除的魔神了。  
“四种……至少除去三分之二。”伊尔米盘算着，突然又想杀了西索。  
如果昨天不是西索突然发疯，他原本可以暗示狮子和他的同伴自相残杀，却没想到最终狮子会死在他们在做的那种事中，给之后的行动增加很多麻烦，这笔买卖不太划算。  
以后必须得好好控制住西索，不能让他为所欲为了，伊尔米这样想。  
不过，他倒也因此测试了传说中十二魔神的实力，虽然很强但不是不能正面对战。只是，不知道十二守护神之间是否存在分隙，也不知道他们是否都是动物形态的，如果他们有人类形态，这个任务会更棘手。  
从茫茫人海中毫无线索地寻找目标人物，是一件很困难的事。没有带柯特来，加之这岛国没有网络连通外面的世界，没法联络上糜稽，情报来源就是个大问题。  
记得某本漫画有一个狐狸军师曾说过“情报是非常重要的”之类的话，伊尔米深以为然。看来，午后是该出门走走，看看外面的情况？


	13. Chapter 13

依然是那一家咖啡店，依然是晴朗的天气，王都广场依然人来人往。  
伊尔米选了室内一个不引人注目的角落位置，毕竟他身边坐着一个打扮引人注目的小丑，而能够避开人群目光的位置是杀手最乐于寻找的舒适区。  
许是外面的阳光太过灿烂，担忧晒黑的少女们也三三两两地坐在室内的咖啡桌边；只不过她们终究没有抵抗住阳光的吸引力，大多选择了靠窗的位置，年轻娇嫩的肌肤被穿过玻璃的柔和阳光笼罩着，纯洁而美好。  
“珍稀野生动物死亡”的报导取代华服美食，成为少女们新的谈资。她们或是伤感，或是气愤，不断地谈论着那些死亡的动物，并且发散思路，纷纷转到各种阴谋论的解释。  
“我真的不敢相信，美克狮死了，那可是哥哥选择的守护兽啊。”一个少女伤心地说，“我们上个月才捐款给美克狮保护协会，希望他们好好养小狮子。”  
“是的呢，之前出版那一套美克狮的明信片周边，你收了吗？我真的没有想到那套明信片照片会是小狮子最后的照片了。”又一个少女颇为气愤。  
“你们发现了吗，美克狮、剑角山羊、斑眉绵羊、断角牛，都是哥哥的‘守护兽’呢。”打扮颇像学霸的少女猜测，“会不会是有人要对付哥哥，所以杀死他的守护兽？”  
“啊，这太过分了，谁这么可恶？”第一个少女惊讶叫道，“我还记得当初的剑角山羊、斑眉绵羊、断角牛被杀害的新闻上了报纸呢，而且凶手已经被王都守卫队抓捕处决了……他们还有同伙吗？”  
“可是这次没有证据表明是人为的，小狮子身上的伤口的确是狼群造成，他头顶上的钉子兽医已经证明过不是死因了，但这也说明当时有人有场，我不禁阴谋论了。”生气的少女颇为激动。  
伊尔米一边旁听少女们议论纷纷，一边消灭摆在他面前第二十盘甜点。西索只点了咖啡，他侧着身体，隔着桌子把玩着伊尔米垂至桌面的长发，问：“哟，吃完东西后，你要去哪里♣”  
“图书馆。”伊尔米回答，“我想查一下关于前面三批猎人的报导。”  
这家咖啡店的甜点很合伊尔米的口味，他来时并没有想到会从少女们的谈话中听到一些之前没有注意到的信息。麦奇曾说过这个任务已经有三队人失败了，他最初只以为是实力原因，但现在看来，那些猎人恐怕是没有设防地卷进了巴芭王国的斗争之中。  
在没有互联网的国家要找到往期报导，大抵只有旧书店或图书馆可选了。  
工作日的下午，王都图书馆中的人并不多。大多数人集中在小说漫画的借阅室，存放旧报纸的阅览室只有几个教授模样的老人在翻阅资料。  
伊尔米找到存放近期报纸的书架——它位于图书馆最里面，毕竟这些都是一般人不会特意来图书馆找的资料——西索尾随伊尔米走了进去，引得伊尔米转头看了他一眼。  
“我以为西索你对找资料这种事没有兴趣。”伊尔米说。  
“我是对找资料这种事没有兴趣，但我对伊路有兴趣哟♥”西索抬起的手旋转着小鬼扑克牌，扑克牌上的念向空中延伸，组成一颗“❣”状，“昨天那个之后，比起打野兽，现在的我对伊路更有兴趣哟。毕竟我们是情人，不是吗♣”  
“你的情人很多吧，这个国家有很多漂亮的女孩子，你可以再去找一个。”伊尔米取出一叠报纸，边翻边说，“说真的，你在这里会出防碍我工作。”  
“伊路似乎对我有误会✦”  
“什么？”  
“我除了伊路之外，没有别的情人哦♥”西索快步贴近伊尔米，撩起他额侧的长发，轻轻吻了吻他的额尖，“伊路会把自己的右手当做情人吗？其他人对我来说，就只是左右手而已。”西索边说着，自上而下亲吻，最后贴近伊尔米的锁骨，“说起来，伊路是我第一个情人，我的初次给了伊路，所以你要对我负责♥”  
伊尔米笑了，仿佛唱着弥撒曲的天使降世，他右手穿过西索的发丝，然后扯着头发把他拉开：“你想死吗？”  
“生气的伊路也非常有魅力♠”西索笑答。  
“我对受虐狂没有兴趣。”伊尔米说着，把一张报纸盖在西索脸上，“第一篇报导。”  
西索举起报纸，表示投降地后退一步，然后大概扫了一眼伊尔米说的报导。  
报纸上关于前一个猎人团队的报导很简单，只有短短几行字的描述，把事情经过讲述清楚：X年X月X日，XXX旅客在巴芭王国逗留期间，盗猎国宝级动物剑角山羊，经王都守卫队搜索追捕，成功于X年X月X日抓获处决，并追回被盗走的剑角。  
“完全被当成是罪犯了呢♦”西索说：这些人受雇于王国的贵族，最终因为杀害“魔神”而被打成罪犯，死在这里。  
“不但他们，另外两队猎人也是同样的情况。”伊尔米又抽出两份报纸，报导的格式和前一份报导完全一样，只是人物和被杀死的动物名字换了。  
对这里的贵族来说，受雇佣的猎人就像是消灭魔神的消耗品。只要他们杀死了魔神，只要他们对外暴露了行踪，就会成为另一伙势力的刀下亡魂。而他们从来未透露过敌人的存在，甚至于魔神是否是真正的敌人，伊尔米此刻也心存怀疑。  
就目前已经接触到的情报，梅恩男爵夫人的目标明确，但伯爵夫人只是把他们引导去对付魔神，并未透露她的动机；而麦奇除了收留他们外，对自己的立场更是从未表态，甚至还曾主动劝他们离开。这仨人虽然是同一个团体，但他们的目的显然并不一致。  
而敌人方面，目前已经确定有十二魔神（已经死亡四个），同时还有疑似站在魔神背后的王都守卫队——即是说敌人很可能掌握了巴芭王国的军事力量，这也解释了为什么他们的雇主对目标讳莫如深。  
同时，梅恩男爵夫人能够给他们抵御王国念能力压制的指环，表现出来的态度却是和念能力压制方站在同一个立场。再联系到外界所记载的巴芭王国自创国以来便一直存在这种压制的力量，那么这种念能力极有可能是王室的传承。如果这个猜测成立，就表明巴芭王国内部存在政军对立的危机，而他们的委托也与此相关。  
无论从哪个角度来看，要完成这个委托，仅凭武力不能达成目的。但……伊尔米看向西索，问，“你有什么打算？”  
“下一伙会被‘冤枉’的人，会是我们。而我并不喜欢被冤枉♦”他露出一个“有点意思”的笑容，“我准备今天晚上去王都守卫队看看，你呢♣”  
“我准备到伯爵夫人那里，毕竟委托人失职，作为被雇佣一方，我有义务进行相应提醒。”伊尔米回答。


	14. Chapter 14

夜幕降临。伯爵夫人的府邸里随处可见守卫巡逻。  
“哟，你知道发生了什么事吗？夫人突然叫我们这几天加强戒备。”  
“谁知道呢？之前也有过好几次这样的命令了，不见得出什么事。”  
“咦！？”  
“怎么了？”  
“我好像看到了什么……不过，大概是眼花吧。”  
“你是没睡够吧，外墙上都是电网，这个时候怎么会东西进来？”他的同伴懒洋洋地说，“真困，我想早点换班早点休息。”  
守卫说话的时候，伊尔米已经潜入伯爵夫人的卧室。  
府邸的主卧装饰得异常华丽，每一堵墙上错落地挂满镶嵌了红宝石的叶子银饰。堆满繁复蕾丝的圆形大床旁是一面蔷薇雕花落地穿衣镜，穿着洛可可风真丝睡衣的伯爵夫人正对着镜子整理仪容。  
“噗”的一声，房间的灯熄了，伯爵夫人转向阳台，还没有踏出脚步，便感觉到一种冰冷锐物贴着她的脖子……是钉子。  
“你怎么样进来的？”伯爵夫人压抑着自己的恐惧，问。哪怕没有守卫，这座府邸也遍布电网、监控设备和激光武器，一旦有人非法进入，这些科技武器足以发出警报和阻碍他们前进。  
“当然是走进来的。”伊尔米平静地回答，手中的细钉刺出一个血点，“这次我来只是想请教夫人几个问题。”  
“你这可不是请教问题的态度哦。”伯爵夫人笑了，侧头略略避开锋芒，她的身体突然迸发出刺眼的白光……便消失了。  
窗外冷色的月光散进来，笼罩着沉默的伊尔米，也笼罩着整个房间。墙上的银叶在月光映照下越发冰寒，它们仿佛被风吹过，左右摇摆发出金属碰撞的清脆响声，然后便是天罗地网，如同漫天飞舞的樱花，向伊尔米席卷而来。  
伊尔米退了一步，似是蝴蝶飞舞般躲避不断侵袭的银叶，然而叶子的数目太多了，他的衣服难免被尖锐的叶沿划过，切开一道道细缝，露出里面洁白细腻的皮肤。  
这一场战斗持续不过数十秒，伊尔米忽然扬起手，一根长钉从他手中射出，伴随着“啪”的重物堕地声，又是几根长针飞快刺出。  
漫天的银叶洒落在地，靠近房门的位置，长钉穿过米色的衣袖，把伯爵夫人四肢钉在墙上。肉体被刺穿喷出的血点溅在衣服上，如同三月红梅。  
“这就是你对雇主的态度吗？”伯爵夫人扬起头，满带怒意地问。  
“有件事可能你误会了，我的雇主是克里奥公爵，而不是你。你充其量只是其中一个代理人。”伊尔米缓步走到床边坐下，十指并拢，“所以我第一个问题便是，克里奥公爵是谁？”  
“我凭什么要回答你？”伯爵夫人依然愤怒。  
“当然是因为你打不过我啊。”伊尔米微微歪头看向眼前的女性，似是有些不解，“变化系念能力者，可以把气覆盖在物体上造成隐身假象，缺点是虽然气能够隔绝声音但没有办法完全做到声音屏蔽，这应该是还未能完美地使用念能力的结果。而且，因为你的念能力本身没有攻击性，所以需要依靠操作别的武器进行攻击，在操作武器的过程中很容易暴露位置。”说着，伊尔米扫了一眼掉在伯爵夫人旁边的平板电脑，补充说，“这个房间是你精心布置的场地，可你依然输了。”  
“但你不能伤害我，就算我不是你的直接雇佣人，但我依然是巴芭王国的贵族。”伯爵夫人说。她承认这次找来的猎人很强，在此之前从来没有猎人能够闯进她的府邸，但她依然不认为自己会遇到危险，因为她出身高贵。如果这个猎人在这里杀了她，他不可能离开巴芭王国。  
“唔……”伊尔米思考片刻，回答，“我之所以让你能够自由说话，是因为当你向揍敌客家的杀手发起攻击时，你就已经死了，而我偶然也会想善待将死之人。但有一个比较亲近的人跟我说，我对敌人不应该太仁慈，现在我觉得他说的是对的。”  
“我不是……啊！”一根长针刺入伯爵夫人的前额，她的眼睛慢慢失去光彩，但她还活着，只是机械地垂下头，手指不自然地抖动着。  
“我怀疑你是‘隐藏光明下的黑暗’，所以我杀了你也是为了完成委托哦。”伊尔米盯着已经完全在他控制之下的伯爵夫人的躯体，回答她未尽的言语的最后的问题。接着，他问：“那么，回到我第一个问题，克里奥公爵是谁？”  
“没有克里奥公爵，克里奥是巴芭王国现任国王的名字。”伯爵夫人机械地回答，她的声音有一种无机质的僵硬，就像是机器人。  
“你效忠的是谁？”  
“我效忠我的神。”  
“你的神是谁？”  
“奥里克，克里奥的双生兄弟，被王国遗忘的王子，是这个黑暗世界唯一的光。”  
“他在哪里？”  
“他无处不在。”  
“十二魔神和他是什么关系？”  
“十二魔神是他的守护神，是我们摆脱黑暗世界的同行者。”  
“摆脱黑暗世界是什么意思？”  
“是拯救世人。”  
“拯救世人是什么意思？”  
“是摆脱这个黑暗的世界。”  
“你为什么效忠他？”  
“他是这个世界唯一的光，他时刻爱着我们。”  
“你们是谁？”  
“我们是追随哥哥的信徒。”  
“哥哥是谁？”  
“奥里克，我们的神，是这个黑暗世界唯一的光。”  
“你什么时候开始追随奥里克？”  
“我学生时代。”  
“你在什么地方接触到奥里克？”  
“王宫。”  
“你有多少同伴？”  
“数不清的同伴。”  
“你们的基地在哪里？”  
“圣蔷薇学院。”  
“你追随他，获得过什么好处？”  
“力量。”  
“力量是指你的念能力？”  
“力量是指我的念能力。”  
“黑暗世界是指？”  
“是这个被压制念能力的世界。”  
“你们想推翻克里奥的统治？”  
“我们想推翻克里奥的统治。”  
“压制念能力的能力，是王室的传承？”  
“压制念能力的能力是王室的传承。”  
“这种能力是怎么样传承的？”  
长久的沉默，伯爵夫人没有再发出声音，腥红的血泪从她眼框中流出。出现这种情况，是因为伊尔米问的问题已经超出伯爵夫人能够回答的范围，所以她的大脑崩溃了。  
伊尔米有点遗憾地看她一眼，他只是想从她口中确认自己的猜测，却想不到她这么快就被弄坏了，不过这一趟也并非全无收获。  
圣蔷薇学院……伊尔米默念这个名字，也许他能够在这个学院里找到奥里克的下落。而且，奥里克的能力是赋予别的个体念能力，这实在是一种具备非常强大吸引力的神秘力量。


	15. Chapter 15

伊尔米踏进伯爵夫人府邸的同一时间，王都守卫队本部，从大门一直延伸至队长办公室前，布满了人类的断肢残骸。  
一个小丑打扮的人曲着腰，手夹着扑克牌，冷漠地俯视因惊吓瘫软在地的工作人员，问：“你们最强的人在哪里，告诉我或许就不杀你了哦♠”  
“队……队长出去了……”  
“那就不好意思了♦”扑克飞落，划开工作人员的脖子，带出一道血痕，又回到小丑手中。  
走廊顶部的摄像头机械地转动了一下，西索听闻响动，回头对着它露出一个意味深长的笑容，边抛飞吻边用口型说“等你们来找我哟♥”。  
极度无趣……离开王都守卫队本部时，西索这样想。王都守卫队中有念能力者，但他们的能力弱得与普通人无异，甚至还比不上猎人考试那些尚未掌握念的考生——毕竟后者中可是有不少甜美的小果实。  
前两天各种意义上都非常充实的生活让他对当前的经历生出厌烦，他想要一点刺激的东西，然而敌人没有满足他。  
快回到宿舍时，他发现目标方向升起浓烟，翻滚着的蘑菇状烟雾笼盖着赤红的烈火，却盖不住几乎映亮半边天的焰光。  
有念能力者的气息，西索马上生出一丝兴趣，跳上最近屋顶。等他看清几乎化为灰烬的麦奇的房子时，却是失望：“5分，看样子这个国家只有十二魔神值得挑战呢。”  
站在麦奇房子前的是一个魁梧的穿着王都守卫队制服的男人，还有一群穿着华贵校服的少女围着在他身边。他们说话的声音隐隐约约传到西索耳边。  
“队长，这房子里没有人，他们是不是听闻风声跑了？”一个有着浅金色中长卷发容貌艳丽的少女问，“每次这些盗猎者都跑得特别快。”  
“我们守卫队已经接管了机场，巴芭王国是一个岛国，他们逃不出去。”守卫队队长如是说道。  
“但还没有抓到他们，我就是觉得不安。”少女说，“幸好出入境里有他们登记的照片，我们明天就可以发布通缉令。”  
“可惜这处房子没有任何户主的登记信息，不然我们还可以拉一些人下来，藏匿罪犯可是不少的罪名。”  
“因为我们还不够强大。”少女狠狠地道，“对了，这次抓捕敌人时，下手温柔一点，不要伤害他们的身体。”  
“怎么了，他们的身体被看上了？”  
“是啊，那么强壮又美丽的身体，无论是用来玩弄还是做为祭品，都是非常完美的。”少女甜甜一笑，“不得不说，对面那些家伙雇佣外面的人时，真的会挑货。上一次有位大姐姐就特别讨大人们的喜欢，不过最近她被杀了。因为她怀孕了，大人们不知道孩子是属于谁的，所以就都不要了。”  
“真的是只有大人们才能够宠爱这些有能力的人。”守卫队长脸色一变，对少女更加恭敬。  
“你知道就好，所以这次的人你们一定要抓回来。”少女说完，就带着她随行的女孩子们离开，留下守卫队队长和跟随的护卫队员在这里守着。  
“他们的眼光真不错，伊路♠”西索转头看向不知何时站在他身后的伊尔米，嘿嘿笑着说。  
“可惜脑子不太好。”伊尔米平静地说，“你见到麦奇吗？”  
“我只比你早回来一步呢♦”西索回答，在他回来时火已经烧起来了，而附近也感觉不到麦奇的气息，可见他早已离开。  
不过，西索想起他去王都守卫队本部前曾回来过一趟，目的是询问本部的地址。当时麦奇递给他的一个盒子，里面装着60根钉子和一套完整的54张金属扑克牌。  
也许麦奇在给他盒子时，就已经打算跑了。而且一个没有战斗能力的委托联系人在身边，只会是累赘——他自问是不会管他的，可有时伊尔米的职业操守比他高多了——所以这种累赘跑了也好。  
不过，那一盒东西……西索想起被伊尔米藏了一段时间的指环，坏心眼地想：那就先不给伊路啦♦  
于是，他转了话题，问：“你那边处理好了？”  
“嗯，我已经杀了伯爵夫人。”伊尔米回答，简单地给西索共享了一下情报，“我们的委托联络人并不可信，所以接下来一段时间，我不打算联络他们，而是独立行动。”  
“伯爵夫人的念能力比那个守卫队队长强吧♣”西索上下扫了一眼伊尔米几乎化为布条的衣袖与长裤，从破损的布条间露出的在焰火中微微透红的皮肤有一种致命的诱惑力。  
西索很喜欢伊尔米这身造型，心情好了起来，对“有效”攻击伊尔米的念能力者也有更高的评价——再怎么说，也比只能放火的守卫队长有意思多了。  
“很合适暗杀的一种念能力者，可惜几乎未经过锻炼。”  
“这样呀♥”西索对一个已死之人本身并不在乎，甚至不在乎他将要面对的问题，但他还是想多听一点伊尔米的意见，“他们要通缉我们呢，你看怎么办♣”  
“被通缉的只有西索你哦。”伊尔米回答西索，虽然一脸平静，但翘起嘴角还是泄露了他的情绪，“那位‘神’的信徒在圣蔷薇学院，我认为有必要去看一下。”  
“那我也可以和你一起去，毕竟他们拿到的只是我这身装饰的照片。”西索说，“虽然伊路你变脸很厉害，但我也能用轻薄的假相呢♠”  
“能一起行动，这真是太好了！”伊尔米说拍了一下手掌，“对了，刚刚走的那个女孩子，身上穿的就是圣蔷薇学院的制服。”  
“那衣服挺可爱的，然后♣”西索听到伊尔米这样强调，突然觉得有点古怪。  
“圣蔷薇学院是面向初中生和高中生的贵族女子学校，我准备乔装成学生进去。”伊尔米双眼盯着西索，漆黑无光的瞳孔中透出一丝别人难以察觉的好奇，“西索，你呢？”  
“…………”西索，沉默了。


	16. Chapter 16

伊尔米走进校园的时候，门口的藤冰山爬满了一墙。  
圣蔷薇学园是一所贵族学校，生源固定，任何时候出现插班生都是一件出人意料的事；但在脑袋插了根针的校长的周旋下，伊尔米的入学手续办得还算顺利。  
他现在的身份是巴芭王国一名隐形富豪的病弱女儿，自小请家庭教师教导，现在到了年纪需要参加社交，才进入圣蔷薇学院。  
被伊尔米借用身份的隐形富豪确有其人，是伊尔米曾经有生意来往的黑道之一，出身于巴芭王国，除了明面上管理一些生意外，主要业务是利用玛珞对外进行危险的地下交易，同时也是巴芭王国因功勋册封的贵族，在上层有一定地位。  
西索刚知道时，语气带酸地调侃：“伊路在什么地方都有同伴呢♠”  
伊尔米只好回答：“并不是同伴，只是一个可交易对象。而且，如果他不配合，也可以使用一些手段。”话刚说完，他突然意识到自己似乎对西索特别有耐心——这并不是一个好的征兆，伊尔米想。  
于是，伊尔米去见这位隐形富豪时，脸色带着沉思的凝重。也许他的气势过于骇人，伊尔米提的要求富豪无有不应，后者也因此幸运地避开了脑袋插针的命运。  
这种情绪持续到他化身为年约十四岁的少女进入校园后。此刻，经由过度热情的校长引路，伊尔米走进他就读的班级。在踏入门口的瞬间，他便吸引了所有同学的目光。  
由于校服还未来得及定制，伊尔米穿着一件黑色的洛可可风格的小礼裙，十字交叉的丝带装饰由纤细得过分的腰一直延展至方形的领口，修长着的脖子系着黑白条纹大蝴蝶结颈饰，配上柔软贴服的及耳短发和在黑色衬托之下显得越发白皙透亮的娇嫩脸庞，给人一种软弱乖巧安静的错觉。  
“实在太过美丽了……”安静的教室角落传来了小声惊叹，伊尔米听见声音，抬头看过去，就见到一名褐色短发的美少女指着旁边的空位，示意他坐到她身边。  
“安琪，你照顾一下新同学吧。”老师对褐发少女说。无可否认，伊尔米是美丽的，但他的家世在这所学校里并不算尊贵，所以老师指点了一名身世相当的同学作为他的引导者，也就对热情的校长交代过去了。  
安琪是个好女孩，在伊尔米发问前，她就贴心地介绍了她所知道的这所学校一般学生应该知道的规矩。因此，上午的课程结束后，伊尔米以身体不适的理由请了下午的假，并在少女的陪同下去了医务室。  
“玛丽安医生很啰嗦，而且很八卦，我非常不喜欢她，她简直一无是处。”安琪在路上一直唠叨校医，她非常不放心刚认识的美丽小伙伴，担忧他遭受无良校医的毒手。  
她想和小伙伴说，虽然圣蔷薇学园是寄宿学校，但并没有严格到在身体不适时仍然要留在校内。假如能够得到班委的批准，是可以离开校园的。然而她又担心小伙伴第一天就这样做会太引人注目，这在校园里并不是一件好事。  
伊尔米不知道安琪内心的挣扎，他们很快就到了医务室。在宽阔明净的房间中，除了被安琪唠叨的玛丽安医生外，还坐着一名年轻男人。  
男人披着医生外袍，戴着细边金丝眼镜，浅金色的眼瞳透出一丝映衬在斯文外表下的放荡不羁。男人目光瞟向伊尔米，语气带着浓浓的调笑意味，说：“我可爱的小娅琪，你终于来了。”  
“那我就不打扰你们了。”许是受过热情过度的校长的吩咐，玛丽安见到伊尔米来后，识趣地离开了医务室，并把安琪也拉到门外。  
“老师，这是什么回事？”安琪看了一眼已经被关闭的房门，问。  
“莫罗先生是娅琪同学的家庭医生，因为娅琪同学身体不好，每天都要接受检查，所以他这段时间会留在学校。”玛丽安说，同时又兴奋地猜测，“你知道吗，校长这次特意吩咐我，让我照顾好娅丝琪同学。你知道的，校长从来不是那么关心同学的人。所以我向宿管打听了，你知道吗，校长甚至为她住的寝室更换了最贵的寝具……她家里一定是捐了很多钱给学校。”  
离开了当事人，玛丽安忍不住向身边的人分享她的新发现。而这时，医务室内，伊尔米坐在西索对面，看着一脸坏笑的西索。  
“伊路，你真的很变态哦，连起的假名也是‘奇牙’‘娅琪’，我一时不注意，还以为是叫你那个有点可爱的小弟弟呢♥”  
“唔？”伊尔米奇怪地看着他。  
“你不会是很享受这种‘合体’的感觉吧？”  
“不然呢？”伊尔米一本正经地反问，然后很快就说回正题，“这所学校的权力结构比我想象中简单，这是一所由学生控制的学校。”  
圣蔷薇学园的组织架构与一般学校无疑，但作为一所贵族学校，它的校领导层并非由贵族担任，而是从社会招聘学识相当的人才。在一个看重社会阶层的国家里，这样的领导并不能完全掌控学校，反而出身高贵的学生拥有更多权力。  
“目标的能力可以激发普通人的念能力，目前我并不确定他是否有控制被他激发的普通人的能力，但以伯爵夫人的举动，很可能有这样的效果。”伊尔米分析，“如果是这样，被目标控制的人身上应该依存着同样的气，但那名控制守卫队队长的少女身上并没有和伯爵夫人相同的气。当然，我们也不能排除那名少女是自己掌握念能力，而不是被别人激活。”  
“这个很好求证，只要我们检查这所学校所有学生身上的气息就可以了。”  
“你现在的身份是校医，可以利用职务之便进行一次全校体验。但学生会对这所学校的学生事务有最终决策权，就算校长通过你的申请，也不一定能够顺利进行。”伊尔米说，“所以，就目前来说，我们可以多注意一下那四个实际控制学校的势力。”  
伊尔米拿起纸笔，圈出四个团体：学生会、唱诗班、运动社团、新闻社。  
“学生会成员的首要加入条件就是学生的出身，并且要求绝对忠于国王，所以目标藏身在学生会的可能性比较低。”伊尔米在学生会的圈上画了一个勾。  
“然后是唱诗班，我们见到的那名少女就是唱诗班的领唱，同时也是戏剧社的社长。她必然和目标有所联系，我们可以从她身上找到更多线索。”伊尔米这次在对应的圈上画了一个三角叹号。  
“运动社团是由有很多不同项目成员组成的团体，目前就我掌握的消息，并不能看出它的偏向，但校内学生十分信服社团总负责人，这一点让人起疑。”运动社团的圈上，被画了一个问号。  
“新闻社和以上三个团体都有合作，运作相对独立，目前也未能看出它的偏向。不过，听说新闻社的社员掌握不少没有被报导出来的小道消息，我们有必要打听一下。”  
“那老师们呢？”西索看着纸张，“如果目标潜伏在校内，按他的年纪，只会是校领导或老师。”  
“这所学校的领导和老师受控于学生，目标出身皇族，不会隐藏在平民出身的教职工团体中。”伊尔米说，“所以，这所学校极可能是他发展成员的猎场，而不是巢穴。”


End file.
